For What Must Be Done
by Ashlena
Summary: Everything around Tayuya seems to be changing, and there is an uncomfortable air back home where once all she knew was comfort.  It all finally becomes too much when she is told that SHE is the one now responsible for carrying on Kimimaro's bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

***** *** *** *** ***  
>For What Must Be Done<strong>

_Chapter 1: Black Holes and_ Revelations  
><strong>*** *** *** *** ***<strong>_  
><em>

The stone floor was as cold to her bare knees and feet as the unexpected request had been to her stomach.

"A... a... baby?" she repeated as much as inquired, the word seeming completely alien to the red haired girl speaking it, a thousand emotions betraying her face.

Desperate brown eyes scanned the other two residents of the ornate bedroom. Her beloved master, Orochimaru-sama, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her knelled figure upon the floor. His face was of an uncanny sort of pale and he smelled of death. To see the one she would give the world for in such a condition... it alone was too much. And now his sudden request. A hand went to weakly brush her shoulder in as much of a comforting gesture as he could muster, and his smile betrayed not a single ounce of the pain she knew the simple movement had caused him.

The last Kaguya and topic of the hour, Kimimaro, a marble white statue of a boy in his own right, but in contrast looking much healthier than he had in the past several months sat cross-legged at his master's feet, one of the few times at the same level and demeanor as her. A good, loyal pet. And showing no signs of shame in it. Such strength and honor and grace radiating in what many would consider a very demeaning posture. But in his mind she knew... how could he feel demeaned sitting humbly at the feet of God?

Three sets of eyes. Brown eyes nothing but worried and confused and desperate and appalled. Black eyes, full of love and gratitude and infinite patience. Green eyes- unreadable as they usually were and showing no signs of anything except understanding, but definitely not showing anything resembling happiness either.

"The Uchiha boy... I have found my new container. And this means that my dear child" his eyes turned to the boy at his feet, a truthful stare. And green eyes looked back at him. "will no longer have to give his life to keep this miserable old parasite alive..."

Even in their moment of surprise, both were ready to object to such a statement coming from the only thing they knew of to be truly perfect in their lives, but neither got the chance to interrupt.

"With newfound health and a replacement to his fate... he can better serve me, this world, this country, by correcting what the Mist had tried to do before. Continue the lineage of such a beautiful bloodline. And you Tayuya..." She couldn't bring herself to look at him for the first time in... perhaps ever. "This request is hardest on you, I know. And for that I am truly sorry. But I can't think of a stronger, younger, smarter, more beautiful woman capable of taking on this task than yourself. I know that whatever children you bear... they will be the healthiest and the strongest. And they will carry no lingering traces of the illness that befell Kimimaro."

A light heat came to her face. Such kind words, despite what many would think, were not uncommon coming from her lord. He took great efforts to make every one of them feel special. Even if... some were apparently moreso than the others.

Looking at Kimimaro, she couldn't stand him. She knew he likewise shared the same sentiment for her, but he simply sat there fully accepting all of this. Perfect, even in his loyalty and dedication. Unwavering, and she KNEW she should likewise have the same level of dedication to the one who had given them a life. But here she was, kneeled and hesitant. He spoke well of her... but she was NOT like Kimimaro. Even in what should be such a simple request, she held reservation.

Her silence said everything and the smallest of frowns appeared on the lips of the elder man. Kimimaro gave a bow, and rose to excuse himself. To the untrained eye, he seemed unbothered. To the snake sage and the small redhead... his simply leaving without an honored word to his master was far more than enough to show his displeasure with what was being requested of him. Orochimaru-sama's eyes trailed after the boy as he left, gently closing the door behind him. He didn't look back at her.

"... But you're still young, Tayuya. Both of you are. You don't have to rush this. Take your time. My reason for requesting this now is so you wouldn't have to be surprised by it with sudden urgency later. I just... hope you can understand my decision."

**xXxXxXx**

The large doors to Orochimaru's bed chamber closed with a hollow thud into the hallway.

The two figures graced the dimly lit hallway, having taken a few steps and then stopped. Stopped, much to Tayuya's surprise... and dread. Kimimaro had yet to even spare her a glance, but stood there as if that alone was enough to acknowledge one as _undeserving _as her. The request replayed in her head like a looping record, and she could only look at the taller boy's back in utter disgust. This is not what she wanted in giving her life and servitude to Orochimaru-sama. This is NOT what she had imagined she would become just months after barely surviving the task of getting her Lord's next replacement body for him. Reduced to nothing more than a callgirl. A surrogate mother at the very best.

And why now? Why would he request such a thing now? It's not like there wasn't... time. Time to find someone stronger, more suitable. Someone better than her to handle such an important request. And she hated being in a situation where she was forced to think this way. She always wanted to be tough, strong and confident in front of everyone. Kimimaro was the one who's mere presense alone was enough to remind her that she was none of these things. Where his sparring matches against her and the rest of the Sound Five combined was nothing more than a test to see if he could beat them "faster" than he did last week. It was just... perfection. His prowess, his beauty, his intellect, his demeanor, and even his noblest of strides... it was his perfection that made her realize her every little weakness. It's why she hated him. And even more now because of this request. One as perfect as Kimimaro... why wasn't Lord Orochimaru picking a woman _equally _perfect to have his children?

"And knowing you, you want to hurry and get this over with, don't you?" she bit out angrily so as to spare her own pride.

And as she should have expected... he didn't even condone her an immediate retort. As if he even had to think about it, as if she were a _bother_ to him now. Being forced onto HIM as much as she felt he was forced onto HER.

"Well... spit it out. What do you want me to do? I'm on YOUR clock now, it would seem..."

Oddly, his foot began tapping in contemplation as if actually considering something and her small hand went up to grasp at the top of her shirt, eyes suddenly finding interest in the cold stone floor beneath her toes.

"I... look... I didn't mean that I want t-" But she was interrupted by his sudden and uncharacteristic sigh. Kimimaro didn't sigh. Sighing meant uncertainity and stress and conflict. And Kimimaro was far too _perfect_ for these things. His eyes were cold, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I have no rush _or_ desire for you. Go back to your room."

...

And that struck EVERY nerve in her all at once. How do you feel relieved, insulted, pleased, hurt, grateful, and rejected all at the same time? She wasn't sure how, but Tayuya _was_. She bit back her first immediate response, because one does not throw a barrage of insults and swears at Kaguya Kimimaro and walk away with all of their bones unbroken. But even a tough-talking foul-mouth like Tayuya had her integrity as a girl. And to hear that a guy has NO desire for her? Yeah.

"You bastard... what do you mean by that?" No answer only served to prod further anger. Not even deserving an answer, she hated that about him too. Someone that silent could never be thinking anything good about anyone. "Fine. I get it. I'm NOT strong or powerful, or smart or beautiful or any of those things that you're undoubtedly looking for. Fine." Did such a barrage and admission make sense? Neither did ANY of this. And perhaps for that alone she could excuse her surfacing frustrations and insecurities. "And I'm no happier about this than you a-"

Kimimaro turned to speak. And whenever Kimimaro wants to speak, you shut up and you _listen_. It doesn't matter if you're a strong-willed ginger or not.

His stare bore cold, but just one phrase to say everything. "Did I say any of that?"

The question would have taken her back if not for the fact that nothing would be able to surprise her at the moment. Her face pulled into a slight snarl and she 'tch'ed into the air, his general direction. "When have you ever said _anything_, Kimimaro? Just because you haven't sa-"

"Did I ever say any of that about you?"

"... It's obvious! Just from the way you tr-"

"I've never had to repeat myself a third time, Tayuya. I don't intend to start now." ... And when you've known someone as long as she'd known Kimimaro... you know how to tell annoyed frustration even through manners and a lack of emotion.

"No..." she sniffed and looked down the hall at a randomly passing... nothing. "You've never said those things."

"Then who are you to assume you know what I think about ANY of this?" She would have said something immediately if that wasn't honest... confusion she was catching the slightest of hints of from the last of the Kaguya. "There's much I don't say. Doesn't mean I don't think it." And... maybe that was the first thing he had ever, even hesitantly, volunteered about his inner world since they were young kids.

And maybe in that moment, there was some sort of revelation. In all of his perfection that she hated him so much for... he was just as powerless about major decisions as she was. SHE was being forced on him as much as HE was being forced on her.

Now he was walking off toward his room and she felt herself sigh. As far as he was concerned, he had won their little argument. As far as she was concerned, they hadn't even started it. Yet she could only watch his retreating figure, tall and prideful in his stride even in the face of something he couldn't control. He was right... he didn't talk much. She didn't talk much about herself to anyone at least. And he was right. Keeping quiet outside didn't mean that he was quiet inside. And there was even a hint to something that may have pained him even more.

He stopped calmly in his tracks and glanced at the nearby wall, his hand going to a small trickle of water running down the stone wall and inspecting its source... noting the small leak in their underground home that he would likely be seeing to tomorrow. Despite all of the surprise and let down tonight... he would still be a Sound Ninja tomorrow, dutifully maintaining and protecting his home.

She watched him tiptoe to better look at a crack in the ceiling, as if this was what now held his most interest. He brought his hand up to his mouth, giving up a couple of small coughs that he had failed to entirely suppress. Kimimaro coming down with a cold... that was almost an entirely alien concept. Kimimaro, after all, was perfection. Perfection doesn't catch the common cold. ... It could have been the remnants of the illness that nearly killed him before. And she shuttered for some reason, remembering back to her very few visits to him in the infirmary.

... More than any of them... Kimimaro was the one being kicked off his throne here. HE was the one at Orochimaru's left hand. HE was the one who was going to become Orochimaru-sama's new container. The one he had personally picked above all else... the most capable. She and the other Sound Five had never been an option and were jealous that the Uchiha Orochimaru-sama had learned about was yet someone else who was placed of higher importance. The biggest blow... it was to Kimimaro. Kimimaro was the old treasured toy that was pushed aside for the newer one. HE was supposed to be the one. And now, he had no other importance than passing on his bloodline, even after proving his strength and willpower to overcome that damned disease that nearly claimed his life... when no other foe could ever come close. ... He was even the one being charged with TAKING the Uchiha during the upcoming invasion of Konoha. Picking up his new replacement, as it were.

... ... ...

He looked at where he was standing and then to the corner of the hall, estimating the number of feet to the leak for reference tomorrow... if he didn't do something about it tonight. It made Tayuya think. For all of his perfection and "royal" air... he had never put himself above doing menial work and took it as being just as important as anything more "noble". Even now after all of this. And maybe for the first time... she realized that maybe it wasn't his "perfection" that had originally drawn Lord Orochimaru to him. Underneath that cold exterior, there was _true _character that not many had. She hated to see it... but nevertheless _she _could see it.

She was ready to curl up and never get back up after these last couple of setbacks. But not Kimimaro.

Kaguya Kimimaro, she noted. Alienation, imprisonment, brain washing, abandonment, destruction of his clan, betrayal of his home, the most painful bloodline limit in existence, grueling training, deathly illness, "betrayal" again, "dethronement", and now being told the most important thing he could do for the master he obviously loved just as much or more than the rest of them did... was to have a kid. And to throw salt in the wound, it was with someone not of his picking. She had been ready to give up after the last couple of things not going her way. ... Kaguya Kimimaro, one blow right after the other and he carries on to meet the next day, the next MOMENT even, as if nothing had happened. Nothing but minor inconvenience to him when taken in the face of _what. must. be. done. _

_... ... ..._

... The air was quiet and still out in the hallway during this late hour. Nothing but the quiet clicks of the boy pecking on the wall. He took notice of her just standing by and dumbly watching him, but seemed unbothered. The attitude seeming to be that if she was having some sort of problem with him... then that was simply _her_ problem.

And in their common suffrage, she had found the slightest bit of... understanding, for her leader. Respect even. And under the finest of microscopes... maybe a small dash of admiration. How the scope of bravery to press the matter came out of any of that... she didn't know. And didn't even wonder until after it was too late.

"And why shouldn't I... we... come up with our own conclusions, if you never say _anything_. You're being forced to have a child. You have no say in the matter. And you're being _replaced_. Thrown away, discarded. I KNOW you have something to say about that. Why don't you?"

His look back said he was annoyed and she stopped walking forward... but with the annoyance was a... submission, almost. Or the closest thing to it anyone besides Orochimaru-sama could ever get from him. Like when someone has called you on something and there's really nothing to say in your defense.

"I say nothing because there's nothing to be said. Or _should _be said at least. Complaining changes nothing."

... why didn't she have it in her to be _truly_ pissed at him for that? Like normal. Why couldn't things go back to being normal?

"Damn you, Kimimaro... I'm not complaining, expecting things to change." Aggressive biting words, but no more malice rather than habit in her words. And Kimimaro knew that too, going on unbothered. He knew when she was being insulting, and now wasn't the case. "I just want to know that MAYBE you hate this as much as I do."

"That is none of your business." There was a warning there, but she wasn't buying it. She thought she had the perfect retort... and had no way of knowing she would regret saying it.

"Why isn't it, you jackass? If I'm the one who's expected to f-"

"Because. Tayuya. We're not married yet."

...

Not. Married. _Yet._

And there he went, walking off again. "Hey, wait!" This time she boldly reached out, taking ahold of his robe so as to stop him. He did so, surprisingly obedient and with no violent response. "What do you MEAN not married yet? I only have to stew your baby for a while. You sure as hell don't have to marry m-"

The only violent response was him fiercely tugging his sleeve away, and he kept walking. The brief look she caught on his face told her that he was in fact unhappy with this, and somehow it bothered him to talk about it anymore. At least tonight. Kimimaro is hard to predict from day to day. But he did in fact say more, surprising her yet again as he walked away.

"I will not have a child with anyone who isn't my wife. I refuse it." There was unexpected authority there. Laying down the law as unbending and inflexible. "And I'm under orders to have a child. With you. Thus you'll become my wife."

... And Tayuya could only stand there in shocked, unmoving silence. ... Who would have thought... Kimimaro with a strong set of morals.

And perhaps at any other time when that code of honor wasn't of such great inconvenience to her... such a revelation may have been quite refreshing.

***** *** *** *** *****_  
>AN: Hi everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I hope everyone likes it. I'm going to continue writing this one, and if enough people seem to like it well enough, I'll post it up as I get it written. Out of all the possible couplings in Naruto... I have no clue why, but I really like Kimimaro and Tayuya the best. Oh well. Read and review! Let me know if you like it. And I always welcome constructive criticism. Much love!_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***** *** *** *** ***  
>For What Must Be Done<strong>

_Chapter 2: A Change Is Gonna_ Come  
><strong>*** *** *** *** ***<strong>

_**-8 years ago- **_

Five pajama-clad young kids gathered outside of a room in their master's "castle".

They looked into the moonlight lit room at a very foreboding looking closet. Two silver-haired young boys (looking very much alike except for one being smaller, more pale, and having two red dots on his forehead) looked from around the corner and into the room from different sides. A small red-haired girl stood hesitantly behind them trying to look tough... but more than happy to let the boys be in front. And in the back, a six-armed boy hid behind the tallest and roundest of the kids.

"How... how big is the closet monster?" Sakon looked back into the hall, obviously very nervous.

The head of the six-armed boy peeked out behind the biggest one who tried to move from in front of him but to no avail. "IT'S HUGE! Scary! It has ten... BILLION TEETH! And it said that it eats kids! I'm telling you not to go in there!"

And for a moment... all of them considered it. But then like always whenever anyone's bravery seemed to be on the line... the damn _girl_ had to butt in.

"I... I..." she took in a breath and steeled her nerves. "... I'll go in. Since you're all chicken."

The two boys in front turned her a sharp glare that froze her to the spot. "_I'm not chicken.." _They said in perfect unison.

"You get back," Sakon, the leader, commanded. "The little girl can't go in before the men do. I'll go in before you." He pushed the red-haired girl back and stood in the doorway. Kimimaro sniffed and stood up, braving it out to move next to their leader now that someone else was in the doorway first.

_But there was the closet. Looking at them_.

Both had stopped and Tayuya huffed what started to sound like a laugh. "Shut up!" Sakon barked and gulped, looking like he was about ready to cry like Kidomaru had earlier. "I just... I... KIMIMARO should go in! He's the new kid!"

"... no." And now he was hiding safely back behind the side of the door.

"Why? You're the one who's supposed to have fought a bunch of grown ups in Mist Village!"

Kimimaro looked back around the corner of the door again. "But... I've never fought with closet monsters before."

... ... ... And in the minds of children, that was PERFECT and totally logical reasoning.

"If you go in first Kimimaro... I'll go in right behind you." The young Jirobu made the first compromise.

The act prompted further bravery. Tayuya stepped up again. "Then me. I can go in there."

Sakon wasn't about to be out done. He was the leader after all. "No! I'll go in right behind him! You come in behind ME, Jirobu!"

... And Kidomaru felt himself to be the most sensible in the face of closet monsters. "... I'll stay in the back and go get help if it eats all of you. I can get out because I'm fast and it'll have to make TWO bites out of Jirobu." And as a child, that was ACTUALLY a compliment.

The marching order was established as they all moved slowly into the room so as to not make noise. In the minds of kids, even if you're all barefoot and moving on carpet you can STILL be quieter. Because closet monsters hear everything. Kimimaro had slid a really sharp and thin bone out of his arm by now, not sure of it's effectiveness against closet monsters, but he wasn't about to chicken out in front of his friends. Not when the leader was right behind him and the girl of their group was more eager than the rest of them to get in there. But now there was bravery in numbers... and that was _almost _enough. They stopped in front of Kidomaru's closet after walking around a bunch of comic books and plastic building blocks.

Kimimaro reached out for the closet door very slowly, the others "shhhhh"ing each other behind him, the occasional frightened sound being made from each of them. The door lightly creaked and cracked as it was slowly pulled open... though with all of them holding their breath so as to not make noise, the light cracks may have as well been as loud as fireworks.

The door inched open slowly.

They all looked to the side to see in through the crack in the door.

Darkness.

Opening a little wider... a little bit of light was shining through.

... There was a figure inside but they couldn't see what it was.

... Was it moving?

They all held their breath.

The door creeped open a little further.

Something was shuffling.

A shadow cast over the already dark room.

... It was behind them...

"Closet monster!"

All five of them _screamed_. And scattered in a panic around the room, likely to climb the walls if more than one of them knew how to. They ran around until they all quickly found Kidomaru's bed and dived on top of it. Sakon and Kimimaro hunkered and acted to shield the other three. And then there was the realization... their Orochimaru-sama was there. Tayuya peeked out from under Kimimaro. She called out as best as she could to him given her whisper and tears. She motioned him out.

"Shhhhh. Be quiet an... and g-go back out. He'll e-e-eat y-you..." She sobbed and Jirobu shushed her, pulling her back between her and Kidomaru with Kimimaro and Sakon on the outside. A protective dome as best as they could make one around the brash little girl.

Orochimaru simply... smiled. He reached over and turned on a light... something that none of them had thought to do. He then walked over to the closet and all of them watched intently, feeling a little bit safer and breaking apart their little protective dome of people.

"Now..." he said. "Let's see if there's _really_ some kind of closet monster in here..."

Orochimaru reached out for the closet door, all of the kids bravely trying to look through the crack now. He pulled it open and behold! ...

_**A big, snarling, red-eyed, black closet monster taking up the entire closet. **_

The five screamed again and scooted as far to the end of the bed and together as they could as the beast let out the loudest and most terrifying sound they'd ever heard.

Orochimaru however... was undaunted. He simply reached inside the closet quickly with one hand _and grabbed the damn thing by the throat. _With a wave of his powerful arm, the strongest man in the world threw the monster to the ground. And without a moment's hesitation, he pointed flew through a string of handseals, inhaled, and breathed a massive plume of fire onto it, sustaining it for several seconds before stopping... leaving absolutely nothing behind but a chared ring of missing carpet.

The closet monster was gone.

Panic was gone, survival instinct was gone... and all that was left was that last overwhelming feeling of fear. The five kids began to softly weep, and then cry louder, some trying in vain not to. To be as strong as their adopted father. But he gave no harsh words, only gently shushed them as he walked over to the bed and hugged all five of them together. He told them that they never had to worry about another closet monster. Because they would be stupid now to ever try to eat HIS children again. And they believed him.

... It would be another couple of years before they would put together that it had been a genjutsu. Just an illusion used to conjure up the ritualist killing of the closet monster. It was a symbol. That they had nothing to be afraid of. No man, beast, or even a closet monster would harm HIS kids. Not while he was there to always protect and take care of them. Because he loved them so much that he would even hunt down and kill all of the world's closet monsters if they ever tried to hurt them again. And at that time _he had meant every damn word of it. _

She didn't know HOW she had managed to get to sleep that night, but she did. The night after that... the night after that... and the night after that.

The topic of the baby was never mentioned again. Even when she passed Kimimaro, nothing was ever mentioned. He acted no differently and surprisingly, neither did she. As if it had all been a bad dream or something, though she knew she'd have to accept that dreaded fate eventually. No one else ever said anything of it, and she was grateful that word didn't spread around the place about their... _arrangement_... especially since rumors rolled faster than wheels around here.

Things had changed again without her noticing. And for the first time, she welcomed it. Over those next few days, the Sound Five were more akin to how they had been years prior. Back when they still considered themselves children. Laughing, joking, cutting up. Even the small red-haired girl was somehow in more of a chipper mood around them. Jirobu, that fatass, was much less of drag than he usually was, for the first time in a long time not judging everyone around him. Sakon, wasn't his usual provocative self and even managed to be a little _nice_ at times. She wondered if something had gotten into the water. Kidomaru was... yeah. He was Kidomaru, same old trickster and funny guy he had always been. Nothing different except that everyone seemed much more receptive to his relatively jolly attitude, laughing at his jokes and not even getting completely flaming mad at his occasional prank. For the first time in forever being accepted once again as the fun and games they were. Tayuya. Even Tayuya was forgiving after being on the receiving end a couple of times. She couldn't remember a time when she had just... frankly... had a good time. Kimimaro was a part of the surprise as well. Usually everyone went quiet when he came in the room because someone was usually about to get hurt. But he just... hung out with them. And on the rare occasion would even _sort of _join in on the fun and games before the big mission. But mostly a spectator, seeming as pleased as a Kimimaro could be (which didn't appear to be very much) just to sit by and watch his group.

In retrospect, she would look back on these few days and realize that they had been wonderful days. None of them really knowing, but... somehow unconsciously realizing that things would never be the same.

_**-The third day-**_

The team, all four of them: Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobu all looked at the new visitor to their campfire gathering... all equally unpleased at his sudden appearance. Because really... the only reason Kabuto ever showed up was to taunt them and rub in how much beneath them he was. Orochimaru-sama's precious pet that none of the other dogs could touch... granted this one was a VERY dangerous dog, but still...

"It's not long until you all have to go fetch Orochimaru-sama's new host. And I just wanted to check and make sure everyone was in perfect condition. Is all well?"

Kidomaru glared across the fire at Kabuto. Kidomaru could usually get along decently well with everyone, and there were very few he didn't tolerate. But he had never liked Kabuto... and held more hate for him than anyone else. This one wore the fake plastered smile of the Devil, and his glasses glinted to where you couldn't see his eyes at the most of suspicious times... as if they held every horrible secret and lie behind them.

"All was well. But then you had to show up..." Brave words from Kidomaru, considering that Kabuto was always trying to provoke them so that they would retaliate, giving him chance to break them apart and have the fun of putting them back together again. Kabuto was a sadist. The worst kind. There was no way around that.

Kabuto smiled the Devil's smile and looked over. The campfire flames flickered and reflected in his glasses where eyes should have been.

"Oh my, it sounds like my company isn't appreciated here."

"It's not," Jirobu chimed in. He sounded as threatening as the enlightened one had.

"You're all welcome to _force _my departure if you wish." He looked around, the faces of anger growing even more so. But he took pride in seeing everyone remain seated. "No? Of course not."

He leaned forward slowly, casually. Not a bother in the world. He slowly reached his hand into the fire without flinching, holding it there. After a few seconds, he pulled his hand out, covered in fire that began to lift from his unscorched glove and dance in the air, fleeting back and forth like a bug. His eyes followed it and that damned fake smile remained.

"Listen, I'm just here to tell you straight. There are going to be changes soon. They're coming in with the Uchiha, and you can't do anything about it. And I'm afraid that none of you will like them. They're changes to the needs of those who actually _matter_."

Tayuya was the first to her feet this time, wishing she could kill with a stare. "Get OUT of here you fucking four-eyed bastard..." There was no yelling in her voice, sounding more like a dangerous restrained hiss.

Kabuto's expression was unchanging as he rose to his feet. The fire twirling around his hand flickered out. "Very well. You can be the first to try to make me."

"Shit..." Tayuya hissed through clenched teeth as she took a step back. She immediately regretted her decision. And the rest of her team stood to join her. They may not be the world's closest team... but they weren't about to get their feminine member get broken apart while they stood by and watched.

Kabuto chuckled, playfully cracking his knuckles. "Too bad you're all so pathetic. Believe it or not, I'd really like to have a challenge every now and then."

"I'll be that challenge then."

Kabuto _froze, _no campfire reflecting in his shocked eyes this time as for a moment, he dared not to move. There was only one person in the village, perhaps in the world, who actually _scared _Kabuto.

Kimimaro seemed to come out of the darkness, walking briskly into the fiery shades cast by the campfire... straight for Kabuto. Kabuto saw the other four begin to give up a grin of their own. He chuckled in response. His chuckle said this was not a problem. His face said _oh shit_.

Kimimaro's palm fell onto Kabuto's shoulder. Kabuto merely grinned and adjusted his glasses, as if he had just been discovered.

"As if he'd come out of his basement himself and do something like this without knowing _exactly _where I am."

A sharp bone spike suddenly shot from the Kaguya's palm into Kabuto's shoulder, and he was gone in a puff of smoke. The Shadow Clone being quite easily dispersed. And in the next few seconds, everyone hesitantly return to sitting on the two logs on each side of the fire.

Kimimaro looked around and listened... just the sounds of a crackling fire, crickets, and a cool fall breeze whisteling lightly past them. Everyone watched him... and Tayuya swallowed. This was the part where he centered her out and gave her a couple of strikes for giving in to Kabuto's provocation and the rest of them for taking to challenge a far superior opponent who could kill them all if he wished. And the look about them... they knew better. They deserved whatever came their way, especially with such an important mission around the corner. It was no time to be fighting with their fellow Sound ninja. They all knew this.

And maybe Kimimaro noticed too as he looked around at them simply watching the campfire in total silence. Perhaps that's why he opted to say nothing, only heading over to where Kabuto had joined them at the side of the fire. He took a seat as if he had just merely come to join them.

Sakon was the first to speak up, after nudging Kidomaru and having him scoot over on the log. Sakon pecked on the empty space between them now. "Come sit over here with us, boss. Have a smore."

All eyes looked to him now and he... felt a bit uncomfortable. He then rose from the ground and everyone assumed that he was just going to give them a parting order and leave. So it was quite to their surprise when he actually dusted off the back of his pants and walked over to have a seat on the log where he had been _invited_.

WHILE he was taking his seat, Kidomaru decided that the air was a bit to tense at the moment. And if their arriving team leader had been invited to one bit of their "team time" then why not another?

"We were just playing Turn-a-Question. And since you're joining, I guess that makes it your turn. So... uh... what's the captain's favorite drink? Sake?"

Tayuya's grahm cracker-shuriken sailed over at Kidomaru's head. ...He simply leaned forward and caught it in his mouth, crushing it to pieces with a playful snarling sound.

"Shut up, idiot. _I _don't even want to play this stupid game. You know HE sure as hell doesn't want to."

Jirobu nodded sage-like and Kidomaru was ready to protest but-

"... milk."

... ... ...

All eyes slowly turned to Kimimaro and he looked as if perhaps he had given the wrong answer or something. He glanced between all of the disbelieving eyes, unsure what their problem seemed to be. Was something wrong with milk? It didn't occur to him at all that their disbelief was in that Kaguya Kimimaro was actually _playing a game _with them. "My favorite drink? ... It's milk, obviously."

Tayuya's mouth moved wordlessly a couple of times, like a gasping fish before she finally found words. "For... uhm... your bones, right?"

"Yes. And general health."

Jirobu was the next to speak up. "And muscles?"

"Right."

There was a pause before Sakon spoke up, looking over at the pale young man. He looked hesitant to ask, but he did so anyway. "Does it help keep away that disease that was eating at you."

It took him a second to think about that one, if he was going to answer it or not. His disease was a touchy subject that he didn't like to dwell on. "It helps."

"Eight tall glasses a day to grow up and be a big boy, right Captain?" Kidomaru grinned stupidly, diverting the questions away from his disease. He knew he didn't like to talk about it.

"Eleven gallons."

"ELEVEN GAL-"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell so much?" Tayuya thought for sure he must have been kidding. It was no damn wonder the cafeteria seldom had milk for anyone's cereal.

"My bloodline," he explained simply. "You wouldn't believe how much calcium it robs from the body. So I have to constantly replenish it."

"What is... your favorite color?" Everyone looked over at Jirobu after his question. It seemed so... random and childish almost. Surely the achiever of Nirvana had more insightful questions.

"White... or maybe light blue. I'm not too sure. Fond of earthy colors too..."

They looked at Kimimaro... then back at Jirobu who was nodding as if he had just gathered critical information. And then... the realization. Kimimaro was _telling about himself. _It was something that for as long as they could remember, he had never done before. But here he was, voluntarily giving information courtesy of Kidomaru's stupid little game.

And the flood gates opened.

"What's your favorite food, Boss?" Sakon.

"Cheese."  
>"... figures."<p>

"Does the captain prefer porn or game shows?" ... Kidomaru.

"Porn." Stated quickly without thought and... kind of matter of factly.

That actually got a few laughs.

"Which of the twins do you like better?"  
>"It better be m-"<br>"Ukon."  
>"SON OF A-"<br>A full round of bellowing laughter that time.  
>"Have a favorite vacation location?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Favorite cuss word!"<p>

"Kimimaro doesn't cuss."

"... shit."

"HE JUST DID! HA!"  
>"HA! Say it again!"<br>"... shit?"

... Yet more laughing.

"Who is the prettiest one here?" Sakon posed mockingly.  
>"Me. Of course."<p>

"DAMMIT! Set up for it!"  
>"How obvious!"<p>

"Oh my god, he CAN joke!"

"Do you have a favorite sport?"  
>"Baseball."<p>

"What is your favorite... let's see... NAUGHTY PART OF TAYU-CHAN'S BODY?"

Whistles and hoots that time.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK? Don't ask such a dumbass question, Kidomaru!"<p>

"Her chest."

"DON'T ANSWER SUCH A DUMBASS QUESTION, KIMIMARO!"

... When was the last time they had all got to laugh together so much like this?

... Why hadn't they?  
><strong>*** *** *** *** ***<strong>

**_A/N: _**_Thank you all who gave me feedback on my last chapter! Hope everyone likes this one and continues to enjoy it! _

-C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Thank you very much! Here's to hoping that "interesting" ends up being a good thing, yeah? XD

-Mic1988: You know, I've noticed that too! Which I think the little we got to saw her, she certainly does come off that way. I think what I'm going to do is portray her that way as a "facade". And on the inside, deep insecurities that lead to such a facade.

-Kimimaro of the Rock: Gah! I failed! I missed Sunday so how about... before the Sunday after? ^_^; Thank you for your kind words!


	3. Chapter 3

***** *** *** *** ***  
>For What Must Be Done<br>**_Chapter 3: I've Got a_ Feeling  
><strong>*** *** *** *** ***<strong>

_**-6 years ago-**_

Tayuya looked ahead as the spiderboy and the pasty one continued to argue at each other across the hall, with Kimimaro standing to the side looking both a little... embarrassed and annoyed.

"CAPTAIN!"  
>"BOSS!"<p>

"What... are they arguing about?" she finally asked as she watched the two boys grow in frustration at each other. Jirobu, the recipient of her question, was looking just as annoyed as Kimimaro was as he rubbed a hand through his short hair.

"Kimimaro's name..."

"They're... renaming Kimimaro for his birthday?" She looked down at the cookies she had made and... wondered if she had made him the wrong thing for his big 10th birthday or something...

"No. Kidomaru finally voted today. So Kimimaro's the new leader."

"Oh... that's good. I thought he'd win. But why are they fi-"

"Tayuya!" Sakon noticed the girl of the group had finally arrived, and her opinion was needed.

"Hey!" Kidomaru noticed the same as well.

"Hey Tayuya, tell Kidomaru we should call Kimimaro Boss!"

"No! Tell him that army people call the leader Captain!"

"Don't be stupid! He's still too young to be a Captain!"

"He's too young to be a boss too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TO!"

... and yeah. It had deteriorated into _that_. Jirobu rubbed his face, frustration building in response to the younger kids of his team. At least Tayuya was-

"Call him Casper! Because he's so white!"

Jirobu _groaned_. The other two boys laughed along with her and Kimimaro frowned.

"How about Bones?" Kidomaru added and the three of them laughed, with Kimimaro and Jirobu apparently finding their attempts at humor to be be falling flat.

Tayuya walked over to Kimimaro, giving a rather sweet smile to the boy. "Here you go!" She held out the cookies she had baked. "Happy Birthday Casper! A gift!" The other two boys laughed again, Kimimaro frowned and narrowed his eyes. He had never once been violent toward any of them, being the most peacful of the lot... but his eyes gave hint that that could change.

Instead, the Kaguya _grinned_ as he looked to the side and took the cookies. He could do this "being funny" thing too! "Thank you, they look very good." His grin was a bit on the mischievous side as he began working his arm around until a pop sounded. He cupped his hand backwards and a long bone slid down from far up his arm. Not a weapon... just a bone. "Here."

Tayuya looked _mortified _as she instinctively yet reflexive hesitantly held her hand out. The bone was slapped into her hand with a wet _splat_, spattering the remnant blood on the bone over her hand and onto her shirt. "A gift."

Kidomaru and Sakon burst out laughing again and Jirobu merely shook his head, but with a look that threatened to break into a grin.

Tayuya gritted her teeth and dropped the bone to the ground. "Oh my God!" That caused all of the boys minus Jirobu to laugh. "That's disgusting YOU ASSHOLE!"

And with that, everyone immediately fell silent, nervously looking at each other and Tayuya looking as if she had just done the most taboo thing in the world.

Sakon scratched his head and looked around sheepishly. "Oro-sama said we couldn't say words like that... didn't he?"

"Yeah. Tayu-chan would be in trouble if she said that while he was around..." Kidomaru added in quietly. Everyone was looking around the hall, making sure there were no adults around who heard that.

"I... I didn't mean t-" Tayuya looked like a dear caught in the headlights... and so did Jirobu. And then he looked angry.

"TAYUYA! Little girls are NOT supposed to say bad words like that!"

She spun around in flustered protest. "I... shut up, Jirobu! I didn't mean to! That was just so disgusting!"

Sakon sniffed. "It was pretty funny, though." He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Kimimaro who was now grinning again.

He looked around, apparently proud that he had something clever to say here. "Yes. You're right. I found that..." He looked around at them, about to deliver a punchline. "... humerus."

Jirobu finally fell out laughing, and the rest of the other three looked at him like perhaps he had choked or something. Jirobu? Laughing? Who would have thought Kimimaro would be the first to get him to laugh? And... what was so funny?

The three looked back at Kimimaro, confused. And suddenly Kimimaro felt embarrassed. Why weren't they laughing? That was a super-funny joke from the Kaguya clan! ... He didn't really realize that given his upbringing, he was probably the only one who really knew anything about anatomy in the group of kids.

"Uhm... you mean funny, right?" Kidomaru was the first to break the awkward moment over top of Jirobu's laughing.

Kimimaro looked around like he couldn't believe it. That was the only joke he knew! And they didn't think it was funny?

"N-no!" He raised his arm up and pointed to it in explanation. "This bone..." He then pointed to the one on the ground. "That one. It's called your _humerus_. Get it? So I... 'found this humerus'?"

The rest looked at him and then they grinned a little. "Oh, I get it now..." said Tayuya. The other two boys chuckled and nodded. Tayuya held up her own arm, as if looking at it in a different way now. "I didn't know that..." She pointed to her lower arm. "This is a different bone... does it have a name too?"

Suddenly the other three were looking at him as well, interested and looking at/inspecting their own arms curiously. Kimimaro looked a little confused. He was always the one being educated, not the one doing the educating.

"Uhm... yeah. That's the ulna. And the radius..." he paused when everyone looked at him then back at their arms. "And... down in the hand you have other bones. Carpals..."

One of the first natural instincts of a good leader is to educate. And if they don't know a lot to teach, they simply teach what they know.

_**-The sixth day-**_

The crickets hummed their quiet serenade to let it be carried on the night's wind, and the small waves of the nearby lake waved gently under the full moon. It was one of those hot summer nights where the trees hung low and the smell of the leaves drifted sweetly on the air.

The entire five unit group had an outing today, setting out to enjoy a fair bit of training as well as relaxation on the lakeshore. They all discovered a few things in their "survival" outing. Jirobu was a damn good swimmer and was impossible to dunk... as opposed to Kimimaro who surprisingly had no clue how to swim and had to stay in the shallow end the whole time like a little kid. Though the rest of them opted to mostly stay there as well. To make up for it, Kimimaro proved to be quite the naturally talented (and _practiced, _as he had pointed out) fisherman. Tayuya could build and keep a campfire and navigate by sun and stars like no one's business. Kidomaru could pitch tents like a pro... as six arms could possibly allow such a thing, and had the best natural sense for identifying edible plants and such. Sakon, however, was completely out of his element in all ways out in the woods. While none of that would seem extraordinary or important, it was still a bit of an enlightening lesson that was learned. As Kimimaro had pointed out to them... survival and efficiency didn't always come down to who could throw the best punch, even in a ninja's world.

Everyone enjoyed a pretty good deal of fun and games as well: even grumpy red-heads, stoic Buddhas, and humorless albinos receiving their fair amount. Jirobu had proven himself to be the master of Marco Polo and Dunk Wars, having the perfect build to avoid being dunked and the enlightened calm state of mind to be able to find everyone without his primary senses. Tayuya played a few of her original compositions on her flute for everyone, despite not really having been comfortable enough to play for anyone before besides Master Orochimaru. Sakon, at the same time surprisingly, was quite the mesmerizing dancer to behold. Both received a civil slew of compliments, neither in turn showing anything resembling humility. Of course they were great!

Sakon pointed out a bit timidly that the one who could dance better than him, of course, was the one who named his own techniques after dances. _Kimimaro_, of course, took no such credit but didn't deny it either. Even when the former admitted that a lot of his own taijutsu prowess and the ability to summon Rashoumon was taught by Kimimaro. A surprise? Not really.

Considering that Jirobu admitted that he'd taught him the foundation techniques, focus, and moves for his Achiever of the Nirvana Fist Style.

... The fact also that he had taught Kidomaru how to secrete his webbing as a utility and weapon since it was so closely related to the Kaguya's bloodline limit in a lot of ways.

And even that he had taught Tayuya many years ago the fundamentals of molding chakra and how to at least apply "smart" uses of genjutsu in order to fool the mind.

Even after all admissions had come into the light, the only thing that Kimimaro had to say was to assure them that each of them could utilize their learned talents better than he could, and he had only shown them the ropes all those years ago. ... Despite how he still occasionally had given them help in their developments even up until now.

But he was Kaguya Kimimaro. He was a quiet and humble leader who didn't have to use words to show his own confidence. It was just there, subtle at times and overwhelming at others. He was their leader. And as far as Kimimaro was concerned, a leader doesn't try to undermine the efforts and achievements of others.

_**Later that night... **_

And after the fun and games were over... training was harsh and unforgiving as always.

Jirobu sat in quiet meditation, no major injuries but still a significant amount of injuries that he hoped meditation would fix. Kidomaru likewise needed no help in treating his own injuries, given six independently working arms... and the bastard made sure to rub this in everyone's faces. Sakon had a pretty bad leg sprain, having tried to cross-kick the unmovable mountain that was Jirobu. Tayuya tried her best to stop the bleeding from a large gash in her forehead as best as she could without a mirror And Kimimaro of course... injury free as always short of a few _very _minor cuts and bruises.

"OW! DAMN!" Sakon yelled out again for at least the tenth time with a hiss, cursing the pain in his leg. As the Kaguya sitting on the ground in front of him tugged at it and pressed against his knee.

"Straighten your leg," he commanded. Sakon finally managed to oblige the command through significant pain and scooted off of the stool to sit on the ground and keep his leg straight. "Keep it straight and there's no reason you shouldn't be able to walk on it again in the next few hours."

Seeming to be satisfied with all of the pains and cries of this one, Doctor Kaguya moved on to his next patient: the ginger sitting downhill who was trying to go unnoticed. He had apparently been too unnecessarily quiet again as had become habit, seeing as how she jolted in surprise when he suddenly came from her side and appeared kneeling in front of her.

"No! I've got this! I'm not like that pussy over there who needs help because of a little OW!" Kimimaro's hand had slapped a rolled cloth against her bleeding forehead, none to gently.

"Hold this. Keep pressure."

She could hear Kidomaru snickering behind her and she glared at the pale boy in front of her for it. Sakon would find humor in her pain too if he hadn't just gone through his own. The healing hurt worse than the beating. But she did as she was told. She couldn't see the cut in order to fix it properly, afterall.

She winced again and she quietly swore when his hand pressed hers against her head, obviously informing her that she wasn't applying pressure properly.

"You bleed too much."

Kidomaru snorted. Tayuya 'tch'ed. Even such a miniscule and unimportant and probably unTRUE criticism was still a criticism. And Tayuya didn't take well to criticism.

"And if YOU didn't hit me between the eyes with a fucking STICK then maybe I wouldn't BLEED this much, you fuck twat!"

"A lady should not be using such words, Tayuya. It's very unbecoming." The meditating Buddah by the lake had decided to add his own repeated criticism and "wise" advice.

She spun around furiously to look at his back and bark back. "You shut up over there, lardass! What do YOU know anyway?"

She only heard Kimimaro sigh before she felt a strong grip on her chin which pulled her head back around to face the Kaguya.

"You just opened the cut up wider. ... And Jirobu apparently knows that if someone used more time training and less time complaining... then they would be able to block well enough to not get hit in _the head with sticks..._"

Kidomaru was laughing now and that even got a chuckle from the still-pained Sakon. Among other things that were slowly being learned about Kimimaro... one of them was that he DID have a sense of humor. A very dry and often-times sarcastic one. The type to make a joke without even cracking a smile or changing tone.

Tayuya however... opted to say nothing for once. She had expected Kimimaro to let go of her face, but he didn't. His grip had instead softened... and she could feel a bit of heat suddenly coming to her cheeks. He was in close proximity to her, his eyes examining hers and his neck and bare chest so close to her face as he leaned over her. Seeing as how training his bloodline ability often resulted in whatever he was wearing on the top half of his body to be shredded, Kimimaro usually opted to go without a shirt more often than he did. Matter of fact, he seemed to hate the restrictions of clothing to his body's natural movement or something, and so he was often wearing as few clothes as he could get by with. Kimimaro would likely be a naturalist if everyone else didn't make such a big fuss about him wandering out into the hall naked in the middle of the night when he need to get something to drink and figured _most_ people would be asleep. Thus, he of course didn't think anything about letting that... smooth, perfectly chiseled, sweat-glistening torso of his... go completely uncovered after training. And _damn him _for not caring. Did he not realize damn near all of the other females around the base staring at him, sizing him up, and undressing him _even more _with their eyes when he would walk by? Did he not care who he showed off to? Did he even think anything of it?

Are these the thoughts of a jealous teenage girl coming from our dear Tayuya? Is the author breaking that all-important literary fourth wall at the moment? Damn straight. And equally to each rhetorical question. But said jealous thoughts are coming from Tayuya, so of course she doesn't realize them for what they are.

All she knew was that it was something about his proximity. And his touch. His hand was rough and calloused, telling a story of grueling and long daily training, but surprisingly warm to the touch. Had his hand ever touched her any other way besides to hit her before or push her out of the way? She couldn't help but wonder what that hand firmly yet somehow softly holding her chin would feel in h-

_What the FUCK is wrong with me? Are these those fucking HORMONE things Kabuto was telling us about? Get a grip Tayuya. You still have to have his child, but that doesn't mean anything else. All of that shit about not having a child unless married and all. For fucks sake, that could work out better. I mean he's Kimimaro, anything more than a physical relationship would be SUICIDE. He's Kimimaro. He's cruel and cold and brutally honest... but... always honest... _

_Strong.  
>Powerful. <em>

_Absolutely gorgous. _

_Patient. _

_Loyal.  
>Dependable. <em>

_... Got that insanely sculpted sweating chest right up in your face... _

The heat in her face grew as she could only stare straight ahead and swallow. She sniffed lightly and... sniffed again. _Oh good God, why does he have to be so damn close? He smells like sweat and dirt and cheap deodorant and ludicrous amounts of sunscreen and- _

She decided that the best course of action right now was just to respond and close her eyes. Stop looking. Stop thinking. Stop being such a _goddamn girl_.

"Yeah, whatever. Fuck you," she said trying a cool demeanor, pushing aside the fact that she had just been _sniffing _Kimimaro's neck.

Kidomaru huffed a chuckle. "Yeah right, Tayu-chan, hands off the captain. As if he'd actually _let _someone like you." Sakon snorted.

... And there it was. That feeling of _nothing _again. But that feeling of nothing quickly became something when she felt the movement's of Kimimaro's hand stop on her head. It felt as if it was just laying there. She slowly looked up at him, nothing of her usual look in her eyes. And then there was some other feeling when she saw his eyes looking into hers, an unpleasant secret being shared there that none of the rest of them knew about.

Kidomaru's words lingered there. _As if he'd actually let someone like you. _

Tayuya realized... that was probably the truth of the matter. But this was the reality of it all. However much they wanted to act like it didn't happen, the conversation the two of them had been forced into several nights ago _did_ happen. For everyting that was changing around them, _that _would not change. And Kidomaru's words only acted to remind them.

Their eyes remained locked longer than Tayuya imagined she'd EVER meet eyes with him. Looking for... something in his near-unreadable expression, anything. His hand simply rested against her forehead now... and she wouldn't be able to recall exactly when her comparatively tiny hand had gone up to lay on top of his, slowly starting to coil her fingers around on of his. His touch grew lighter as his own hand gripped lightly to hers before pressing it gently to the cloth on her head. It lingered there a moment longer than seemed to be necessary before removing his hand from hers. Followed soon after by eye contact as he started to walk back.

"Hold it there for a couple of minutes," he said, a little quieter than usual. "It should stop bleeding. I'm going to bed."

Tayuya noticed that Sakon's eyes were watching them both. Taking in every action in every action as if his eyes were recorders. The unreadable, almost bitter look in his eyes bothered her. His eyes met hers as if he _knew _she'd seen him watching and piecing something together. But he didn't look to care. But as Kimimaro started to walk by, the look in Sakon's eyes changed as he looked up at him. It was a look she'd seen before when he looked at Kimimaro, but only now could she notice it. It was... concern. And something a bit deeper that seemed somehow familiar to her.

"Boss..." Sakon said, likewise in a voice that was quieter than usual. More serious and with a concerned hint.

Kimimaro stopped. No words, but he looked down at the former Sound Five leader. There was quite an uncomfortable silence that had earned Tayuya and Kidomaru's silent attention toward the two and had even pulled Jirobu out of meditation. It seemed to take Sakon a moment, as if he was having to gather his courage.

"Listen to me, Kimimaro. And call this mutiny if you wish but... the Uchiha." Sakon stilled his nerves and slowly, painfully rose to his feet. He would not be looked down at while saying this. "I will NOT go and get him if _you _do not want me to."

Several seconds and nothing else was said. Everyone was holding their breath, listening to what had to be the uncertainties of five people echoing through the one brave person there.

Sakon spoke louder. More passion in his voice than any would have expected. "You have been WRONGED, Kimimaro. Cheated. You won't say anything, but I can tell this is killing you. It's wrong. It's betrayal. It's straight. up. betrayal. And if there's ANY part of you that doesn't want to go through with this... I'm going to back you completely. If _you _aren't good enough for Orochimaru," there was no honor-fic given in the address, respect to his name taken away just as easily as it seemed it had been taken away from all of them. "Then no one else is. And I think that he doesn't realize that YOU are no more or less deserving of _him _than HE is of _you_."

Everyone was _silent. _The only sound that could be heard was the 'pop' that sounded from Kimimaro's knuckles as he balled them into a fist. It was a feeling of shocked astonishment that was shared between them. A reluctant and cautious, yet inspired rebellion. As if someone had just spit into the face of God.

"... I agree." Jirobu was the first to rally behind Sakon's claim. He opted no other words, but nothing else needed to be said on his part that hadn't already been said.

Kidomaru was the next. "I... well... wow. Just... wow. But... he's right, you know Captain? This whole thing just stinks. Up until this moment we've been NOTHING but loyal Sound ninja, you know? He doesn't need a new toy."

Tayuya kept silent for a moment, pondering. It really wasn't a surprise, the more she thought about it. These words being said by the others had been _her words_ that she had kept to herself because she just thought she was being stupid. Being weak. Pathetic. But... everyone else shared the same train of thought as she did. Sakon... she had forgotten exactly the scale of his courage over the past few years. It was what had made him their first leader all those years back, one who even Kimimaro looked up to in the beginning. That willingness to say what had to be said, the willingness to do what had to be done when it was necessary. He had been the first to bring this up now, just as it had always been. Because unlike her, he knew what had to be said... fear be damned.

... But she could at least follow suit. Bravery in numbers.

"Exactly," she said, affirming Kidomaru. "We've always been loyal. And at the same time he's always given us reason to want to _be _loyal. He acts now like we follow him out of fucking fear or something. That's not the damn case at all. He wanted to attack Konoha and the Hokage... I followed. Because that's what he wanted to do... he... felt betrayed... right?"

She recalled those few years ago when their master had first started talking about attacking Konoha and killing Sarutobi. It was the first time they had doubted him, and they questioned him. Because despite what the people of Konoha want you to believe... their master was not a bloodthirsty and violent man. He had only ever shown all of them the care of a parent, a father that they all either never had or had been deprived of. So when they asked... he had given them an honest answer...

_"All my life... there was only ever one person who I thought to be truly perfect. Sarutobi-sensei, as it were. But as the years drew on... time was the only thing he couldn't stand up against. It started to take away from that perfection I remembered... and that I realized I wanted to preserve. That's when I started experimenting with the Second Hokage's legacy that had been forbidden. Bringing back the dead. Body transfer... a way to defy nature and remain forever youthful. I wanted my sensei to live forever and protect his village... I wanted him to be able to go back to that perfection he once had. I was so excited when he found out, because I could finally tell him. And I did. ... He called me a fool. A criminal. He had me labeled an exile in my own home. Tried to have me detained. ... And this I could not forgive. This... I __**will not**__ forgive. So I swore I would make him realize the perfection that he had refused, even if it had to be through someone lesser as myself." _

Tayuya shook her head and continued. "He was hurt and we supported him. Because it was for him. It wasn't for some acquiring of power. And now... that's all this is about. He wants to acquire power and he's willing to risk OUR lives to get it. ... It's not right, Kimimaro. I can't support that..."

Kimimaro... looked as if he was ready to punch a hole through Sakon. And not so much because he was mad at _them_. It struck a chord in him and they knew it. Kimimaro hated anything he didn't feel one hundred percent certain about. And right now... he could not disagree with anything they were saying.

"You. Are. a. Fool." He looked at Sakon and simply shoved him against the wall. A pain went to his knee... but everyone knew he had gotten off incredibly easy just then.

Kimimaro looked around at the rest of them... anger and hate for the first time PERFECTLY clear in his eyes. Though they knew even despite his words that it wasn't aimed toward any of them. As if for once... everyone present perfectly understood each other. They all had their bad times to put it lightly. Weren't the greatest friends ever at the best of times, and absolutely wanted to kill each other at the worst. But it was in the face of change that everything had started to come together. All five of them realizing that when presented with someone else who would want to come in and be a part of everything and take charge... they weren't all that bad. The team realized that in the uncertainty of having a new leader... Kimimaro was actually pretty good. And Kimimaro himself realizing that... this was a great team that despite everything still backed him. But why should they, he wondered? Why not go ahead and let things run their course? He wouldn't be around in a few years anyw-

His eyes finally stopped on Tayuya's. "You are _all _fools..." There was something else in his eyes and words when he faced them toward her. He walked a few steps away and then looked at them all again. "Understand something. I'm not going to lead a group on a mission that they don't want to see followed out. We'll have our fight as usual to determine the leader. This time _you _all choose the conditions. That way you all will have a fair chance of getting the leader you want to make the best decisions in your favor."

And with that, he turned and briskly walked away. "My own thoughts on the matter are likely compromised as well."

... Everyone simply watched him turn away, no words spoken or shared. They all knew it. Kimimaro was supposed to be _perfect_. And even _he_ had his doubts about all of this. They all knew that it was bad when Kimimaro himself felt _compromised._

But... it was strange because somehow... even in their confusion and opposition, they all seemed more united than ever.

_**-Four years ago- **_**"Kabuto"****_-_**

"He did _what_?" receiving such news while in a panicked dead run, even the great Orochimaru failed to keep entirely calm. He leaves the base for a few days and this is what he returns to. And perhaps too late.

Kidomaru and Jirobu each stained in spots with a little bit of blood, limped as quickly as they could behind him: Kidomaru noticeably faster than Jirobu. Kidomaru looked at Jirobu who was wincing in pain, and Jirobu motioned for him to go on.

"I'll catch up."

And so Kidomaru ran more quickly ahead with their master, hopefully prepare him for what was going on so he could figure out a solution.

"Kabuto FUSED Sakon and Ukon! It... I don't know how, but he did!" Kidomaru's voice was cracking. Grief AND fear. "When we got there, he... he was already in the process and Tayuya was naked and shaking in the corner. We... we attacked him and tried to stop him, but he just kept hitting us and putting us down. He wouldn't HURT us, because he said we were next! We tried Master... we really tried and... and we couldn't do a damn thing!"

Either his leg injury was catching up to him or Orochimaru had picked up the pace. "I know. Kabuto is powerful. No one can blame any of you for not being able to stop him. Did..." Orochimaru sounded a bit worried now. "Was Sakon and Tayuya still with him when you came for me?"

"Yes. But Kimimaro was the one who told me and Jirobu to stop what we were doing and come get you. He... he said he'd ask him to stop."

"..." Orochimaru was silent.

"Don't... please don't let him do something to Kimimaro too. I don't think Kimimaro will even try to fight back."

"... Nothing's going to happen to Kimimaro."  
>... After what he had just told him? "What? HEY! You don't UNDERST-"<p>

"You've never seen Kimimaro fight. Kabuto's already dead."

"..."

Kidomaru had wondered about the constant, wet "thup" sound coming from around the corner had been when he rounded it... and he paused to vomit shortly after.

_Thup_

Orochimaru was the one to step forward, slowly he noticed.

_Thup_

Kimimaro was on the floor, legs limp behind him looks as if he couldn't move them. There were strange markings going across his body. They would all find out later that he had activated what was called a "Curse Seal".

_Thup_

And the curse seal, along with increasing power wrecks havoc on an inexperienced user's thoughts and emotions.

_Thup_

"... Kimimaro?"

_Thup_

There was not a single ounce of emotion on his face, as he stared blankly ahead, his fist pounding away a what once resembled the face of Kabuto. Now there was only a bloody mess splattered across the floor and broken lab window and walls and Kimimaro's shirt and _flowing _off of Kimimaro's fist which had a couple of really small sharp bones growing out of each knuckle.

_Thup_

Tayuya huddled in the corner of the hall not far from Kimimaro and what was once Kabuto, facing the wall,shaking. She covered her ears.

_Thup_

Orochimaru reached out and touched Kimimaro on the shoulder. "Kimimaro... please stop. There's no-"

_CRUNCH! _

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kimimaro _screamed_.

The bravest Orochimaru actually backed off quickly and jerked his hand away as Kimimaro quickly spun around and fell to the ground, unable to move his bloodied legs: evidence of Kabuto's obviously flawed theory on what would "sedate" the last Kaguya.

"This is YOUR fault! YOU brought him in here! YOU let him DO this to Sakon and Ukon and let him do put his TRASH hands on Tayuya! And you brought someone I CAN'T GET RID OF!"

Orochimaru frowned and lowered his head. Almost like an apology. Of course it wasn't _his _fault that Kabuto did this. The actions of an individual were only and always their decision. But he understood anger and emotion. He understood his children. And there was nothing he could say in defense for himself. Even the adoring Kidomaru stepped away from Orochimaru and gave him a heated look after such a statement from the forever loyal Kimimaro. Jirobu had finally arrived and limped past his master without much acknowledgment either.

"Please Orochimaru..." No 'Oro-sama' as they usually endearingly called him. "Please try to do something for Sakon and Ukon... they don't deserve this..."

"I will," was his quiet reply.

Kimimaro's face went into his hands, hiding. "I was too late to help them... I couldn't even KILL him for them... he keeps fixing himself..." And indeed Kabuto's muscle and skin was moving on its own as if to put itself back together. His regeneration would be the only reason he lived through this. It would take a while, but he would heal himself.

Kidomaru had put a blanket gently around Tayuya and was helping her to her feet. She told him she was fine. She wasn't so weak as to need help, not after what had happened to the twins. She was crying still. And he didn't believe her. Her teared eyes held nothing but anger until they looked at Kimimaro, which then quickly turned to worry. She had blanked out for a while and now prayed that not even a single _drop _of that blood was Kimimaro's own.

Kimimaro looked up now, his face unreadable yet again as he looked at Kabuto and back to Orochimaru. It was a chilling look and demeanor. As if the somewhat shy and caring Kimimaro was gone forever and this was all that was left.

"If he ever touches my friends again... he'll wish he had died today."

He huffed out a heavy breath as Jirobu approached Kimimaro without any of the fear that Orochimaru had approached him with.

"Let's go, Leader-sama..." Some would say it sounded weird, but there was nothing but full and complete honesty in that title. Nothing but respect and pride and admiration, even in such a condition. For that moment at least, it seemed as if all respect and loyalty the biggest one of the team had had for their master was now given to someone else.

There was no rebuttal when he reached down and picked up the smaller, crippled Kaguya. Only a nod of gratitude. Such a small boy when picked up and put to literal size against the hulking Jirobu. But even crippled and having to be carried, no one in the hall that day saw him as anything smaller than a mountain.

By the time the remaining four had all gathered around, Orochimaru came out carrying the bloodied wrapped sheet that they all knew held the horrible abomination that had become of the now fused Sakon and Ukon. Orochimaru would do something about this, he swore.

Kimimaro looked at himself, broken and unable to walk. He looked at Jirobu, beaten and battered and still having to carry his leader. Tayuya... covered with only a blanket and looking more vulnerable and defeated than the prideful girl would ever want any of them to see her. Kidomaru, as battered as Jirobu pride completely crushed in his inability to help his best friend. It was a horrible sight... and for the first time this entire group sickened him. But he didn't care for them any less. If anything... a bond was stronger. And that's why nothing would ever be the same between them.

"Look at yourselves..." he finally spoke, his voice cold and harsh for the first time _ever_. But no one seemed bothered. The _truth _was also cold and harsh. "Everyone of you... Sakon and Ukon too. You're all weak. Pathetic. Despite your best efforts... _you could not stop this_. _You could not defend yourselves or each other_. What if I had not been around? What would have happened to the rest of you? It sickens me. And it should sicken all of you too. And don't any of you _dare _ever forget any of this. Not a single moment, not a single feeling."

The only thing everyone could do was sigh and nod. They held back tears. They would not cry. _Could not_. And they never would again. After a few quiet seconds, Kimimaro gave a wave and they all began the slow, literal and figurative painful walk back to their rooms. And the only one who was able to stand up to the one who wanted to have his way with them all and _stop_ him was having to be carried back to his.

"Because this... none of this will ever happen again. I won't protect you. Do not count on me for that ever again. But I swear now that I will put you all through such hell and training that _no one _will ever be able to do something like this to you again."

And it was in those few minutes that everything had changed. None of them were ever children again.

_**-The ninth day-**_

"Hey! Tayuya!"

The mentioned spun around quickly with the usual glare, though somehow lacking in the raw anger and hatred. Sakon: that good for nothing incestous fag. ... Endearingly, of course.

"What do you want?"

And now he looked away. Hesitant and pondering. "Would you mind walking with me for a bit?"

And suddenly now SHE felt a bit nervous. Usually the only time she and Sakon OR Ukon traded words was when they were exchanging biting comments and insults. Even that had died down a lot these past few months. She normally would have told him to fuck off, but... there seemed something different this time.

A few minutes later and they were walking the other path through the woods that they all used to walk together when they were kids. Somewhere ahead it led to their old favorite training spot. Sakon was unusually quiet and almost visibly uncomfortable in his pondering. About the time she started to wonder if this had been a good idea, he finally spoke up.

"So... have you been doing okay?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "What the fuck does it even matter to y-" He seemed to have been ready for that.

"Look... something about this bothers me. This whole business with the Uchiha..."

Tayuya sniffed and nodded, silent. She waited for him to go on. Even during these unnatural peaceful times, she would have been lying if she said she hadn't thought about it a lot. A new and unexpected and sudden addition to their "family". And the vibe she got was that somehow his retrieval would be like the coming of God to their master. Like he was so much more important and great that the rest of them were like a sneeze to him now.

"Is it something bad that... I'm questioning our master's judgment? That I really don't _want_ to go through with this mission?"

Tayuya thought for a moment, scratching her chin. "Hell yeah it's a bad thing. I think the same thing, but I still think it's a bad thing. We shouldn't fucking doubt him. But then... he's never given us a reason to doubt him before. It's something new. He's changed or something."

It was the most civil conversation she and one of the twins had had in a while.

"I know. I know what you mean. This one thinks the same way." He motioned toward his back, obviously in reference to his "sleeping" brother. "There's just something not right about it. Like we're getting just a _little _bit of the light... while being intentionally left in the dark for the first time. I don't like that Orochimaru-sama feels that whatever it is... he can't trust us to know..."

Sakon had stopped, looking at the ground. Tayuya stopped too, sighing.

"Yeah... I know..."

"I don't want things to change, Tayuya. It _disgusts _me..."

She nodded.

"I want things to stay as they are now..." he said.

Another nod. "I know."

"And..." a long pause. "... I want Kimimaro to keep being our leader. Jirobu feels the same way. Probably Kidomaru too."

"... me too."

The wind whistled a quiet song through the leaves, leaving the two standing there in silent agreement and understanding. Funny... how it takes such major change to bring people back together.

Tayuya humored a mischievous grin that she shared his way after a passing thought. "If I didn't know any damn better, Sakon... I'd say your feelings about him are beyond that of admiration for a leader."

Sakon merely... looked up at the tree leaves overhead, the lightest of smiles. He didn't seem bothered at all, no quick refusals. And somehow that... made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't expect him to be so... up front about it, at the very least expected him to _deny_ such accusations for the sake of facade. She likewise caught something else in his almost serene look. Was that... regret?

"Hey look, it's okay for y-" she started but was quietly interrupted.

"It doesn't matter though. I really don't miss a lot, considering I _do _have eyes in back of my head. I notice things."

And for some reason she felt uneasy again. "... What do you mean? Like what?"

He looked at her now, a look of... acceptance? "Like, the fact that _you're _the one he looks at when he thinks no one's watching?"

Tayuya's previous taunting gaze had fallen and now found interest in the dirt below her feet, unable to look in the face of someone saying such a thing. In the next moment after a slight embarrassed shading of her face... she volunteered just the smallest hint of something that she hadn't told a single soul over these past several days.

"You might see a lot... but you don't know all the damn facts, I promise y-"

"It's a little bit more than the look he'd give to someone who he's reluctantly going to have a baby with."

... For the first time, the verbal biting Tayuya found silence to truly be a virtue. And her teammate happily obliged.

_**-The night before the mission-**_

As was customary before major missions, a quick fight was initiated within the Sound Five to decide the leader. It was supposed to be a battle royale, but it often ended up with the other four teaming up against Kimimaro so that they may be able to finally have a change of leader. But one on one or four against one... it mattered not to Kimimaro, the result always being the same. ... Except that this time he had given allowed _them_ to decide the conditions.

But for the first time, the sounds of their fight could be heard coming from INSIDE their underground base. Echoing through the halls and coming from the training room.

THUMP!

"Kidomaru! Secure his legs! Tayuya hit him!" The commanding voice of Sakon sounded out.

WHUMP!  
>THUMP!<p>

"ACK!" Sakon.  
>"OUCH!" Kidomaru<p>

"SHIT!" Tayuya.

"Jirobu! He's coming your way! Grab him!" Tayuya's voice that time.

Thup-CLUD

"Dammit! JIROBU'S DOWN!" Kidomaru.

Whup thump clop plop

"Yes! Drive him into the corner!"

"I got his leg." Jirobu.

"BITE THE BASTARD!"

"Bite me and you'll be dead by morn-"

Thump.

...

And like a siren, the victorious cry of the the Sound Five, minus a Kimimaro, howled loudly through the room and hall.

The "training room" looked more like an exploding chicken arena now, feathers lying everywhere and floating around the room. The four victors stood tall on the training mat, exchanging high-fives and hugs and waving their... pillows around.

Kimimaro, _the loser_, was on the ground leaning back on his hands, his pillow cast to the side and he himself _off of the mat_.

He narrowed his eyes. "Stop being so loud. If I were a sore loser. I would go on about how a pillow is the most inefficient and unwieldy weapon in the world and only an idiot would pick it as their chosen weapon for ANY means. Or the fact that given such a weapon, 4 against 1 is entirely unfair. But I'm _not_ a sore loser. And I don't complain when I lose," he said... _complaining because he lost. _

"YOU SOUND LIKE SUCH A SORE LOSER!" Kidomaru chimed in helpfully and laughed. He turned to look at the others, a grin displayed on his face. "Doesn't he gu-ACK!" ... only to be blindsided and knocked over by Kimimaro's Projectile Pillow as if it had been packed with rocks, a couple of feathers drifting around where he had once stood laughing.

"Whatever." Kimimaro got up now and turned around to leave, waving over his shoulder. "Fight it out or tag your leader now. A loss is a loss, whatever the means and conditions."

And with his departure, he could hear them mumbling quietly to each other. It would take them a while to settle their matters, so he'd make sure and remind them. "Just inform me in the morning. And tell me if you've decided to stay or go. We'll meet out in fro-" Thup.

... A pillow had hit his shoulder and fell to the floor. He narrowed his eyes a little and turned around to look at the others behind him. They were all four standing straight, as if making a brave statement or challenge. A bit of an uneasy and nervous air.

"... tag." Kidomaru said, quietly and without his usual jest.

Kimimaro took on an unreadable stare as he looked down at the pillow, eyes unmoving for several long moments. It took the one who had "achieved Nirvana" to say what they all wanted to say.

"We don't want another leader." Jirobu said quietly, as if letting some sort of secret out. But it wasn't long after that Sakon chimed in, Kimimaro still staring at the pillow... but listening.

"We may not have always been able to get along all the time... but we've never hated you. And... well... I guess I'm sorry if it's ever seemed like that."

"Yeah. I mean... you're really the one who's always been there for us, to pull us through when things got rough. Like when Kabuto first came in and wanted to start taking everything over and start commanding us around and pushing us around because he was so much more powerful and... I've never forgotten that." Kidomaru gave his two cents, almost going off on a tangent. It was no secret that even though they all hated Kabuto, Kidomaru held the most contempt.

Tayuya finally nodded and tugged at the bottom of her shirt habitually. "And now we have to go get that bastard Uchiha and we're expected to just accept whatever changes and... Goddammit Kimimaro! He's the new toy! He's going to come in and want to have his way just like Kabuto did... and we expect you not to let it fucking happen!" Her voice got a bit lower now. "... Like you did last time. Like you always have. Because _you _are our leader..."

Jirobu looked at the smaller girl because she seemed like she had wanted to say something else. But then he realized she was having trouble and decided it was okay for the "confession" to come back full circle to him.

"More than that. We _will not_ follow anyone other than you. Even Orochimaru. Until this fanatic obsession of his settles down... we'll only be taking his orders through you, as you see fit. Because... we know you won't lead us wrong. We trust you and... if I dare to speak for everyone so boldly... we couldn't ask for a better leader."

And for quite the surprise at such a statement by Jirobu speaking for everyone... no one spoke otherwise. Not even a look of disagreement on anyone's face. And Kimimaro's expression, just as unreadable as ever when he bent down to pick up his pillow. Finally, the pale boy decided to speak.

"If that's how you feel... then I'm sorry to say I'm going to get Orochimaru-sama's new container tomorrow. And if I'm your leader, that's what you'll be doing tomorrow."

"YES SIR!"

... Four voices speaking loudly and confidently as one. One mind, one drive. ... They were truly the Sound Five again. And even the last Kaguya was taken back, the slightest hint of suprise showing on his face and in his eyes. Though no one dared mock him, and for once for reasons besides fear.

"Well... hm." Mark the calendar. Because that left Kimimaro truly in a state of being without words. He pondered for a few seconds and his "team" stood atop the mat in front of him, patient.

His eyes went up to them, all seriousness having returned... but minus the cold look they usually held. "We are doing this FOR our master and for no other reason, is that understood?"

"Sir!" And that surprised him yet again, getting an affirmation to a question he didn't expect a reply to.

But he continued on, actually pacing back and forth in front of them a little bit now... something akin to an army commander to his platoon.

"... I'm only going to say this once. And that's once more than I should _have _to say it..." All attention was still on him. "There will be no more talk about this fear of things changing and being different that I've been hearing. These concerns over how things will be when Uchiha Sasuke is brought here."

Everyone gave a nod to his command, a slight look of uncertainty between them, but still overshadowed by confidence in the one that they had for the first time officially "chosen" as their leader.

"Because well... you're all fools if you think I'm actually going to LET someone come in here and take over."

Kimimaro turned around now to leave, pillow in hand. The general was ready for bed. And the rest of the solders visibly relaxed, a few light smiles making their rounds. Even if their leader still had the social graces of a potato... they knew when he was trying. And if nothing else, they knew Kimimaro wouldn't speak a single word that wasn't completely honest. For those reasons... it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders.

They had made a decision to not let things change around here. They had decided who they wanted for their leader... and it had turned out to be the one who had always been their leader since he got there. But it was _their _decision. And Kimimaro himself assured them that he would not let things change.

"You say... that you wouldn't want another leader..."

The whispers and murmurs stopped as Kidomaru pointed out across the training room. Kimimaro had stopped again, hand and pillow hanging limp at his side. All eyes were on the pale boy's back. He turned his head back to look at them over his shoulder and there was a look in his eye that stilled them... _chilled _them. They shared a collective uncomfortable look. Had their words... MOVED Kimimaro?

He let out the slightest of sighs. "... I wouldn't want another team."  
><strong>*** *** *** *** ***<strong>

_**A/N: **_Woo! Chapter 3 finished! Hope everyone likes it!

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: _Haha! Glad you liked it! They're all so cute... and then they have to go and grow up! GRR! Lol! And yes, draw away. I don't mind; I'd be honored! Make sure and let me see it, okay? : D

_anon: _Done! XD

_LeedleLee: _Well thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy. I certainly do enjoy writing it. And yes, that's something I'm hoping to portray with Kimimaro. The fact that you DON'T know what's going on inside his head and can't predict him. Complexity in a character who doesn't have much to say.

_Kimimaro Of the Rock: _Thank you! Compliments make me smile. *^_^* See?


	4. Chapter 4

***** *** *** *** ***  
>For What Must Be Done<br>**_Chapter 4: Sometimes I Feel Like...  
><em>***** *** *** *** *****

Clawing so desperately at the endless mounds of sand, her fingers bled to the bone and her nails were gone long ago. She dug like a furious dog. Demeaned, desperate, broken... hollow. This was all she could do now.

One of her legs was broken, but she could hobble through the pain and deal with the consequences later. She tasted blood in her mouth from an internal organ that felt like it wasn't even there anymore. But she had this one chance, and she was _not _going to waste it. This was all she could do.

Running into a strong patrol team, strong pursuers from Konoha, and finally reinforcements from the Sand village when it seemed that despite everything that had been thrown against them... they just might make it out. But now it was nearly a full day later, everything had gone wrong, they had been left for dead, and the Uchiha was nowhere to be found... so she could only _hope _that he had gone on to Orochimaru-sama, but feared that he may have been recovered. And that would have been fine with her since that meant she could go back home...

... but how could she go home now when there was no one else alive to go home with?

She shrieked again, and she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes again. All pain had been blocked out a while ago. But now all that was left was that horrible feeling that she had back when she was just a young girl, first brought to Sound and with no one around. That feeling of lonliness, that hollow numb feeling put up as a defense, that feeling of _emptiness_ that she never wanted to have to feel again. She had thought things couldn't get any worse, but of course fate now proved her wrong.

She sobbed heavily and coughed, suddenly feeling sick. Another shriek as she rubbed furiously at her eyes as if to make the tears stop rolling from them. A near endless plain of desert it felt like in the wake of the one-tailed container, son of the former Kazekage.

She was alone out here.

... And this was all she could do.

The returning feeling of pain had jolted her back to consciousness—to life—even if only for a moment, like blood circulation returning to a numb and dormant limb. Her first sign of life was a barely audible hiss blowing past her scabbed and blood-crusted lips. Her eyes slowly peeled open and were stung by the shifting rays of sun breaking through the leaves and limbs above her... much closer than they should have been. Her mouth tasted of watch straps.

She focused through the pain and blur and could hear someone grunting, straining. Then a shifting and grinding noise. Her vision and mind came into perspective and she could see Jirobu hefting a tree off of her that the Sand kunonichi's wind technique had left on top of her, leaving her for dead. And hell... maybe she was.

Jirobu himself was pale and his eyes were distant, almost gone. He looked like death warmed over and she felt concern. His eyes met briefly with hers but nothing else as he moved closer to her. She saw him lean down and heave... pain swarmed to her ribs as another tree was lifted off of her chest, letting her broken ribs move and tear around inside where they had previously been crushed together. She cried out and cinched forward in pain before quickly jolting back down as if the one action had used up all of her strength.

She looked back to Jirobu after collecting herself once more. He was very slowly going through a string of handseals, as if he was having a hard time focusing on the simple task.

He was dying.

"Hey... Jirobu..." her voice came out dry and weak. "You're hurt... don't... worry about my a-"

"I'm dying Tayuya... but I can at least save you. At least you can go back home..."

Her eyes were suddenly very much awake now. The callousness in his voice bothered her.

"No look... I ca-"

"I'm going to send you back home... I can do that. I can at least save you..." His voice droned on, like a robot that had lost all other programming.

The second time she woke up, the pain had subsided significantly and she found herself much more aware. She was in the dark and surrounded by a dome of clay and earth that she recognized immediately. It was a technique that Jirobu used most often to take the chakra from those trapped inside. But just as it could be used to take chakra, it could be used to restore it or more accurately "give" chakra from the user of the technique.

It took a few minutes, but she was able to break her way out. The normally strong and defensive barrier was weak and fragile. A few strong shoves to it's weakest area caused it to crack and crumble like plasture.

Going outside, the sun was still out and everything was deathly quiet. Her eyes beheld several acres of fallen and leveled forest around the clay dome. Around the other side, she saw Jirobu lying with arms stretched out against the curved side/top of the dome. He was looking right at her, eyes open... but not a single spark of life remained in them. But in spite of everything... his face and final expression held purpose. And achievement.

Victory even in death... and maybe that was his last lesson of Nirvana.

Tayuya's teeth ground together. And she couldn't understand why this was happening. Why did everything have to change so suddenly and without warning. Looking at Jirobu, she knew the fate of the rest as well. Sakon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro... they were all gone. It had been a suicide mission.

She sniffed and rubbed her nose when she diverted her eyes from Jirobu and walked on. She wanted to bury her teammate... her friend. But she knew that if he had another breath left, he would scold her for wasting her energy and time. Wasting what he had given her when she could spend that time looking for survivors.

... And she silently swore to him that she would find someone to take back home with her.

Tayuya walked around in a dreamstate and this was causing a problem with reality.

Shock, in the medical sense, caused by trauma. A dangerous survival instinct triggered to deal with immense pain and threat. It can do strange things to a person sometimes. The body functions but the presense of mind isn't there the entire time. It can cause a perpetual surreal feeling in one's perception of the world, no matter how serious the situation. The most disturbing of things can be taken in with almost a passive interest for several minutes, and then have the reality come around full circle again and bite harder than it would have before.

Everything was different after Jirobu had died saving her. Even when she could only find large traces of blood back where they had departed with Kidomaru... the expect emotional investment wasn't there. It was like she expected to wake up at any minute. Or like she expected everyone to start getting up, like when they would peel themselves off the ground after training with Kimimaro.

But there he laid... the remains of Ukon, looking like he had been put through a meat grinder. He wasn't rolling around with the agony of broken bones, no groaning. He was perfectly still and cold to the touch. She hung her mouth open like she wanted to say something... but no words came out. Ukon was dead. And that meant...

Sure enough, several feet away there was Sakon, eyes open and staring at her. But Sakon, somehow... was the biggest shock to her. Because at this time in proper dramatic effect... she was supposed to have found him alive.

But he didn't blink.

He didn't move.

He didn't breathe.  
>And his eyes stared in wide shock and horror at something that had long since came and went.<p>

Tayuya's knees hit the ground near the boy, ignoring the pain of the broken leg screaming in protest.

"... Sakon?" It was a foolish hope. No final breath, no final words. This was as real as it got... as painful as it could possibly be.

"Hey... we have to go home. We have to make sure that Uchiha doesn't take over before you get back. And you never got to tell Kimimaro that you were in love with his pasty ass..."

It was as much a statement to herself as it was a plea for the boy to stir back to life. It was catching up to her, coming to her like the stinging and watering in her eyes. These were her teammates, the only friends she had ever had. Friends that she would never get to talk to again, never get to fight with, and in a few minutes never get to see them again. It had all happened so fast... and everything was so wrong.

Just the night before they had all formed a bond, a strong one she had to admit. One that felt like it would never be broken. Would hold them all together no matter what happened.

... And now something had happened. Something bad. ... Where was that bond? How did it get broken so quickly and so easily? Why did all of this have to happen after many days of what were, in all restrospect... fun? They all had talked of change and how it couldn't be any worse... and now change had happened.

... And it was worse. Worse than she could have ever imagined.

She choked out a cough, closer to being a sob than anything she could remember in recent years. She reached out to Sakon and rubbed a small trace of blood off of his chin and straightened his torn robe as best as she could. He had always gone to great lengths to look his best, more than any of them, and there was no reason he shouldn't look presentable wherever he was going now.

He was cold to the touch and his body was rigid and stiff. He felt fragile, as if moving him around too much would break him apart. It was horrible... it was the feel of a dead comrade, her dead friend. Horribly murdered by reinforcements that none of them should have ever had to fight off. They should have just left the damn Uchiha and let them take him. They should have...

A sob _did _break with the next cough, and then another. She gritted her teeth and let out a sobbing hiss, grabbing the silver-haired boy's head and pulling him to her shoulder. Tears fell down her cheek and onto his hair, dirtier and stiffer and more dried out than the fashion-sensible boy would have _ever _allowed it to be. It was one of the small signs that yes... he was gone. As injured as she was... if Jirobu were here, he would have been carrying her back right now, with her protesting loudly yet being silently grateful. Kidomaru would be here talking about how much worse they had gotten it than he had. And Sakon... had he still been there he'd-

_"... why the hell are you all naked?" _

_Kidomaru, Sakon, and Kimimaro stood in front of her in the hall in all of their full nude glory when she approached from behind, mouth agape. They spared not a single ounce of modesty between them when she approached them, all of them looking at her as if she had simply just joined them for breakfast. She was Tayuya. None of them considered her a girl. And while she liked it that way... she wished that she wasn't one of the guys, just so she would be spared __**horrible**__ moments like this. _

_"Seeing who's penis is bigger," Sakon stated bluntly and matter of factly. _

_"Why... are you idiots comparing your dicks?" She felt her eye starting to twitch. _

_"Because. The man with the biggest is supposed to be the man of the greatest power, charm, and wealth." Again, very matter of factly. _

_"Yeah... unfortunately..." Kimimaro was looking a bit ashamed for some reason and the next moment told the entire story. _

_Kidomaru raised his hand up, spread his legs, and then posed with a grin and hands on his hips... allowing his own mark of gender swing freely in Tayuya's general direction, quite proud of itself. "Mine's biggest!" _

_They were all of that "odd" age. When they knew about sex and all of the like but didn't "know" about it. As far as they knew, it was just one of those things. And none of them paid any mind to it. At least not for a couple more years. _

_As such, Tayuya wasn't really bothered as she crossed her arms and inspected. Their leader came up and pointed at Kidomaru's ninth appendage. "Unfortunately Kidomaru is clearly the biggest." He then pointed to his own for reference. And then finally over at Sakon's who had now joined them. "But I can't tell if mine's bigger or if his is..." _

_"Who's bigger, Tayu-chan?" _

_Tayuya nodded and leaned forward to inspect, she didn't seem as bothered as much as she seemed a little disgusted seeing the boys in their birthday suits. Her face looked like she was watching a frog __get dissected in the name of science. _

_"I... well, I guess Kidomaru IS the biggest... I can't tell between you two. It looks like Sakon's might be a little longer but... no, maybe Kimimaro is-" _

_So caught up in inspecting and comparing and having penis' inspected... no one noticed that a pantless Jirobu had appeared behind them, causing them to jump as if they had been caught when he spoke. _

_"Behold." _

_**Flop. **_

_... ... .. . ... _

_... ... ... . . ..._

_..._

_... .._

_. _

_"Wha? How... how did your's get so... so-" Tayuya's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head. _

_"NO!" Sakon yelled as if the world had just ended. _

_"... not allowed. Not fair." Kimimaro said, looking at Jirobu's presentation a bit undignified. _

_"Put that back up, Jiro! That's not fair! You're a damn horse!" _

_"Jirobu's going to be the next ruler of the world!" Tayuya laughed. And none of the rest of them found it funny. Except the grinning Jirobu, who looked as if he had just won the lottery. _

_And with that, the other three boys walked down the hall, feeling literally **dwarfed. **_

_"To hell with this, I'm going for a swim." Sakon readied up first._

"Me too." Kimimaro was already naked. And naked was the only way a Kimimaro knew how to swim, even with the general protest of others.

_"Yeeeep..." Kidomaru agreed, previously soaring pride grounded hard now. _

_"I'll go too." And no one protested Jirobu going along. He had won the honor, even if they weren't about to give it to him. _

_"Hey! You guys can't just go swimming naked!" _

_"Yeah we can." _

_"We are." _

_"Try to stop us!"  
>"I will if they do..." <em>

_"You jackasses should be ashamed!"_

_"Of what?"  
>"<strong>I'm <strong>not." _

_"Hell no!"  
>"... maybe a little." <em>

_"GAH! You guys are HORRIBLE!" _

_"And you should join us, Tayu-chan! You gotta be naked too, though." _

_"What? NO! I'd never do th-" _

_"You're a **woman **if you don't." _

_... Kimimaro had thrown down the damn gauntlet. Tayuya growled and stomped as if she had just received the worst insult possible. "I'm NOT a damn woman!" _

_There were some snickers._

_"SHUT UP!" _

_No more than 5 seconds later, Tayuya went running past the five of them, all piss and fury. Clothes gone. "The **woman **is the last one in!" _

_..._

_GAUNTLET! CHALLENGE! INITIATED! A fight for the right of manhood! _

_..._

_"NO! CHEATER!" _

_"The hell it's going to be me..."  
>"GAAAA-HAHAHA! TAYU-CHAN'S MORE MAN THAN WE ARE!" <em>

_" I think that I've proved that I'm-" _

_"Shut up, Jirobu! Go sit on her! Drop that log of yours on her!" _

_"DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS!" _

_"After her! She's gaining speed!"_

... ... ... ...

... times had been fun. And then they grew up. And now finally _this. _It was so unfair. It made her feel as if she was going to break. But she couldn't... she wouldn't. There were more important things to do. And if she ever gave up hope, she knew it would be a repeat of her early childhood all over again. That dreadful time before she was picked up by Lord Orochimaru.

She dusted Sakon's hair off again and straightened him up against a tree as best as she could. There was a sense of purpose in her eyes, as she gave her head a final bow.

"I... I'm sorry..."

And with that, she quickly rose, turning around and walking out through the woods, a limp in her step but strength in her voice.

"KIMIMARO! ANSWER ME! KIMIMARO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Her voice echoed loudly through the woods and plains. She went out and searched not for a dead comrade, but simply one who might not be able to make it home without her.

She had stopped yelling for him, her voice having gone hoarse a couple of hours ago. Those last flickering rays of the setting sun danced around as night closed in and the air grew more chill inside the sand covered "bone tree" jungle she found herself in.

Looking up at some of the pristine white bones reaching toward the heavens, higher than a lot of trees... it wasn't the obvious fact that this was Kimimaro's handiwork that gave her fear as much as it was that his opponents had pushed him _this _far. And it was a bad sign... because Kimimaro still wasn't in the best of health, and she had doubted that he would be able to do something like this in his conditon. But he had... at what cost?

That horrid feeling was back, the feeling of lonliness out in the cooling labyrinth plains of bone and sand. She had known it but didn't want to face the music this time. She WAS alone out here. All of this had happened, and there was nothing she could do to change it. Everyone she had lowered her defenses around and had come to trust... it had all been for nothing. Just to lose them now.

She took a few more hobbling steps before her small knees hit softly to the sand below her and she sat back on her feet. A feeling of nausea came over her as she leaned forward and braced with her hands. The sand was somehow cold yet warm to the touch as her shaking hands dug her fingers roughly into the grainy material. She choked back the sickness boiling in her stomach and ground her teeth together.

Without even knowing, her hands and fingers began to desperately dig up and throw around sand. As if desperately looking for something before it... _he... _sunk deeper under the shifting, swallowing sands, never to be found again.

"Damn it all..." a sob broke again as night betrayed the day. As if with the setting sun... all hope was truly gone. If anything but a solid fact before, it was definitely for sure now. Her forehead slowly leaned down and touch against the sand, ginger locks falling heavily around her face. "Not fair... shouldn't have been like this... no way..."

Her fist pounded against the soft ground, growing even angrier and pounding it several more times because it was soft enough to just absorb her punishing blows.

And finally... it happened. The perfect still silence of the night was abruptly desecrated by a wailing scream across the plains. As if the reality of everything that had happened here had just sunk in.

... Once again, she was alone. There was no turning away from that fact now. And she just wanted to curl up now and die with everyone else. A well-marked graveyard for the entire team. There was no way she could possibly go back now after all of t-

"... go home, Tayuya..."

...

All of her heavy and catched breathing had stopped suddenly, as a small and weak voice broke through to her.

And she dared not move...

Dared not utter a word or sound...

As if the weak and barely audible voice would flee if she even _dared_ to get her hopes up and look that way again...

And for a while there was no other sound. No movements. But she could feel a presense... and the weight of the world was pulled from her shoulders when she heard pained breathing.

But she still dared not turn around... fear of what sight she may behold, and fear of what sight SHE was to behold to the one behind her.

"... Everyone's gone, Kimimaro..."

And again there was no sound, no movement or sound of breathing. As ghosts and apparations are apt to do when addressed or considered. Somewhere in the distance, the howl of a wolf broke through the silence. And as if on cue, a lively concert of crickets began to sound off around her. It was relief... because there was life in this damned place afterall. When she had all but given up hope... she could feel the unwelcome stinging in her eyes again and she had to cover her mouth to hold herself back.

"... I know. You... you were the last one I c- ugh..." The horribly pained grunt and hiss gave her the hope of abundance of life if it still had the breath and sense to protest pain. "You were the last that I could sense out there. The others they... kept slowly fading and then... just flickered out. You flickered out too... and then came back... I don't-"

"Jirobu saved me..." Tayuya turned around now and breathed a sigh of relief when the sight of Kimimaro slouched weakly against one of the bone trees was behelden by her own eyes for the first time. She felt her own breathing shake with each deep breath. "It's thanks to... Jirobu..."

Nothing was said and Kimimaro weakly turned his head to the side, as if barely enough strength to hold his head up. His eyes were tired and held the look of a broken, lost man. A man without reason to stand up again.

"Go home, Tayuya..." he said, as if there was nothing else _to_ say. And perhaps he truly _had_ nothing else to say. "Please don't stay here and watch me die..."

His voice held not a single trace of the authority and strength it always had. It held none of his perfection she had hated him so much for at one point. It was the voice of a desperate and pleading, _scared_ boy who knew he had no way to enforce his request. He was begging to not be seen this way. Kimimaro was _begging_... and somehow that only added to the heartbreak of everything. Kicked around, manipulated, replaced, broken, betrayed... and now sitting here with absolutely nothing left. Absolutely no reason to go back home... and the scarier part was that she completely understood him.

Tayuya rose from the ground and sniffed, wiping at her eyes again and began walking toward Kimimaro, which earned a submissive stare from those tired green eyes. The sand below him was stained red, and she could tell that even as dark as it was. And he looked as if breathing itself was a task, clearly beyond the point of exhaustion and chakra burnout. He had pushed himself far beyond his own limits to accomplish this task. This task that he knew would cost him his life.

... But Tayuya was completely undeterred.

"Come on, Kimimaro... we have to go home now..."

"Don't come near me... don't touch me... go home..." His voice was still more a scared plea than radient authority.

"No. I found you and I'm not going to leave you here." The subconscious Tayuya, for the first time ever, more confident and authoritive than her leader.

He shook his head a lot faster than she imagined he would have been able to in this state. "No... no! Leave me here. There is no point for me to go back..."

"You completed the mission Kimimaro. You and I at least survived. We have to go back. This was what Orochimaru-sama would want."

Where was her infinite patience and understanding coming from? Even she didn't know. But she wasn't ready to concern over such matters. She would be embarrassed about it tomorrow after they were both safe in the infirmary.

"No, I'm not going. Why should I?" He looked at her and his gaze finally stopped her in her tracks. It was a look that she never would have expected to see from Kimimaro, not in the leader they had all depended on to be strong when the rest of them were weak. His eyes were... truly pitiful. A window to his soul that until now had been shut. He showed weakness, grief,pain, fear... and a vulnerability. And she felt that she could ask him _anything _and she would get a truly honest answer.

But she had no desire to exploit his moment of weakness. Despite how cold she tried to act... she was not that sort of person at all. Because she knew Kimimaro would never do that to her.

... But he was going to volunteer something, it seemed. A revelation quite shocking... because Kimimaro doesn't talk about what he feels, his concerns.

"Why should I?" he continued. "I can't even walk... I'm sick, Tayuya. My life isn't my own anymore. I'm a tool... and an old tool at that which has been replaced now. I've delivered my replacement... and there's no more use for me. And if I went home, there's no place for me. Not after I let everyone get killed..."

... Kimimaro blamed himself for all of this. And that was so unfair it hurt her _for _him. She couldn't imagine blaming herself for this... and she wouldn't be able to take it if she did. She couldn't even IMAGINE shouldering that blame.

"No... you aren't to blame for any of this. You followed orders and we chose to follow them as well. The other guys... they... they would _want _you to go back home. They would like to know right now that you made it back with me..."

"No. I am _not _going back. I refuse to deal with it. And what would I go back for? Just to die in a few years? Bedridden again and dying in the hospital?"

... And there it was. The thing that he had been keeping to himself that she and the others had felt was bothering him. Sakon had the theory... and he had been right. Kimimaro was dying anyway. He had _not _recovered fully from his illness, simply being treated so as to be of some use to Sound before he died.

_And she found it absolutely **disgusting**_**. **

She got up and was walking over to him again now. A brisker pace than she thought she could manage. "You talk like the goddamn future is written, and its not. You may live to be 100. But you won't know if you don't try. I'm taking you back, whether you want to or not." Assertive, commanding Tayuya was back. She was having her own rough time... but she had to be strong now. For herself, and for the first time in his life, Kimimaro needed someone to be strong for him _now_.

She stepped closer and he glared. Even in his condition, his glare chilled her. It was dangerous. "I told you not to come near me, Tayuya. I _will_ hit you if you don't leave me..."

She was upon him now and kneeled down in front of him, staring him DIRECTLY in the eyes, taking his arm and trying to pull it around her shoulder to get him to his feet. "Fine, fucker. Then you're just going to have to swing away. Because I'm not leaving you here like s-"

_Crack_

And in the next moment her jaw throbbed painfully and her vision blurred slightly as she fell back on the sand. Kimimaro withdrew his fist, a man always good on his word no matter the situation. He was breathing heavily again, as if the simple action took everything out of him.

She tried to muster up that infamous anger of hers... but nothing surfaced. Instead she only rubbed her cheek and looked at Kimimaro who's pride was almost visibly leaving him. She was worried again. He had made to _strike her. _He had put everything he had had into it so as to drive her away. But there was no assertion in his punch either, all strength gone. It had still hurt and knocked her back, but this was normally a man who could crater stone walls with a single blow. For the past several years he had always gotten what he wanted through sheer physical dominance... and now he didn't even have the strength left to drive _her _away. He was of absolutely no threat in this condition... and for some reason, she felt sorry for him because of that. He really had nothing now... and she had nothing to tell him either. She couldn't put herself in his shoes...

He pointed his finger behind her, gesturing for her to leave, and his eyes drifted closed.

... except that she COULD put herself in his shoes. She did have something, no matter how miniscule and unimportant compared to everything else. She did have something she could relate with and point out to him. She was Tayuya, and that was all. She didn't give nice and caring words. She was selfish and bitter and abrassive and dammit... none of this changed WHO she was or WHAT had happened.

She leaned foward again now and crawled back toward him, given the short distance she had been knocked back from his greatest blow. His eyes opened again, detecting her coming near him again.  
>His fist balled up again and lifted, shakily... "I told you to l-"<p>

_WHAP!_

His clenched fist had be wrestled easily to the ground and her own open palm struck out against his face. And he looked... absolutely stunned. A wakeup call that seemed to bring him back to where he was. His eyes were even just the slightest bit different now.

"LOOK at me!" she yelled at him now. She was done stepping around eggshells and feeling weak and helpless here.

And Kaguya Kimimaro... gave total obedience, perhaps wondering himself why he was. His green eyes met her brown, and she knew she had his full attention. Kimimaro was listening to her, and listening intently.

"I don't know who the FUCK you think you are, Kimimaro. But let me tell you... not a goddamn thing that's happened here changes who you are, who I am, or what has happened. You're going back, because good or bad, you still have things to answer for. I don't know how Orochimaru feels about you now and I frankly couldn't give a DAMN..."

She took a few steadying breathes, actually feeling angry as her voice began to crack. "Because I'm selfish. And I don't know what kind of fucking MAN you think you are. Because what kind of MAN would make me go back and report all of this myself. What kind of MAN wouldn't live on for his comrades..."

She looked away and back again, face a little softer but still red with fury. "And what the hell kind of man would tell me he's going to marry me and have a kid with me and just fucking DIE out here? TWICE, even?"

That part had come out before she knew it... and Kimimaro simply stared at her. His eyes were different... unreadable again like always and she was grateful beyond words for that. He looked away from her and sighed. He held a slight aura of shame to him now... and that pleased her. Because a dying man doesn't feel shame since he knows he won't be around to deal with it.

So she sat down on the sand next to him and there were no words that passed. Only some silent and heavy contemplation for the next couple of minutes.

"... why did they die when I didn't, Tayuya?"

Another few seconds of shared silence, sitting on the makeshift desert plains, staring out over a spansive forest of bones.

"I don't... know." Her breath catched at the end. She had been wondering the entire time why she had been the only one to live. Until she found this one, their leader, alive but far from well.

"I wanted to protect all of you..."

"But you couldn't, and you told us before that we had to take care of ourselves. You were right."

"I didn't mean it. I only wanted to protect everyone."

She looked up in the sky and let out a pained sigh that sounded as if it had to practically force its way out.

"Somehow... I know you did. And I think they did too."

After a bit more silence passed, she heard Kimimaro trying to shift around a little.

"I want to go back now."

"Okay." That's all she would say. She understood in a way, how hard it might have been for him to go back. The leader returning without all of his troops.

"Don't talk to me any. I don't want to talk anymore."  
>"I know." She really did understand. The pride and hardships of the one who had expected himself to get everyone home safely.<p>

"And I don't want you to look at me." Seeing him in such a pitiful state, both physically _and_mentally... she knew he didn't want her to see him this way. Or have memory of him being this way, if he had any sort of control over that.

"I won't. I promise."

... Tayuya really wasn't as bad of a person as some people thought she was.

"_I'm NOT a bad person! And I WILL get married to somebody!" _

_"No you won't! You're mean to people and you're not pretty and you're stupid... and... and... YOU'RE A GIRL!" _

_Young Tayuya recoiled, as if the LAST one was the biggest nail in her coffin._

"I am NOT! I'm none of that! I'm as nice as you jerks DESERVE, and I'm good at math and music and... kind of reading! And I'm going to grow up and be really pretty and have straight teeth and big boobs and smooth legs and pretty long hair and... YOU'RE the girl here!"

_"Psh, YEAH right!" The young Kidomaru continued to provoke, despite the girl looking like she was nearly at tears. But she deserved it, telling him that he was putting his models together wrong. She couldn't do any better, HE was the one with four arms! She was just being mean, and he was going to put her in her place. "You won't ever get pretty and smart. And you're so mean, that ALONE will make you not get married. No man wants a mean woman! That's what Orochimaru-sama said. You know what all he said about that Tsunade lady he used to k-" _

_Jirobu sighed from his chair near the window as he set aside his book with some cartoon-looking cat and tree on it. "Would you both hush? I'm trying to read this." _

_Tayuya sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously, getting even more mad that she couldn't make the tears go away. Only girls cried. Everyone knew that. _

_"You... I'm... I- I'm not-" she sniffed and choked back a sob. _

_Kidomaru looked a bit more guilty now, waving his hands in front of him as if to make her stop. He might make fun of her, but he didn't like it when Tayu-chan cried. And he liked it even less because HE seemed to be the one who made her all the time. _

_"See! You ARE a girl! And stop it! Crying just makes you uglier and meaner, you know? You shouldn't b-" _

_Tayuya stopped mid-sob and let out a surprised shriek that made her turn beet red from embarassment... especially when she noticed that someone had their arm wrapped around her shoulder, hand resting on her arm.  
><em>

_"Hey, I-" she started, but went silent when she looked over and up into the face of Kimimaro. He looked a little mad, actually. And she wondered why. _

_"Tayuya is mean and crying because you and Sakon pick on her all the time." _

_Kidomaru looked around sheepishly, being admonished by the new leader candidate. "I know. I'm sorry, okay?" he huffed out, trying to sound aggrivated, but only coming across as feeling guilty and embarassed._

Tayuya nodded her head and wiped her eyes, herself embarassed because of Kimimaro having to stick up for her. She tried to move away.

_"No, he's right," she said, still quite mad. "I'm mean and ugly and no one would ever-" _

_"Tayuya is __**not **__ugly," Kimimaro __**insisted**_**. **_He looked at Kidomaru to call his attention, and Tayuya was pulled back into place, letting out another surprised 'eep'. He motioned with his free hand at her. "Tayuya knows how to match her clothes by herself and they're always neat. And she made this really cool hat..." _

_Tayuya looked as if she was about to say something when she looked at Kimimaro and held up a finger to point something out... but he had instead grabbed her by the chin and cheeks, smushing her face up comically. He pulled her head to the side. "She keeps her hair cut neater than we do. See? It's even on both sides, too. And she obviously washes behind her ears unlike you and Jirobu." _

_Kidomaru "humphed" and Jirobu scooted around, wondering how HE had been dragged into this conversation. _

_Kimimaro's hand pulled the smaller girl's head around the other way. "Her earring is really pretty. And her cheekbones being like that says she's going to have a really pretty face when she grows up." Kidomaru nodded and looked puzzled. Kimimaro knew a lot about anatomy and body development, so he didn't doubt what he said. _

_Tayuya's eyes looked to the corner at Kidomaru, and a devilish grin was almost somehow visible through her face which was currently smushed up, courtesy of Kimimaro. _

_"Uu shee Kito-mafu? He shez all be pwitty! Eheheh!" as if she had won a battle. _

_Kidomaru crossed his arms when Kimimaro let go of her face now. He sniffed. "Don't get a big head, girl. You're still meaner than any of us. And no one is going to marry a mean person." _

_Tayuya growled and Kimimaro shook his head. "Tayuya's a good person, I think. She just won't listen to us and talks back at us when she shouldn't. __**She is the girl, afterall**_**.**_" _

_Tayuya glared at him and Kidomaru snickered. She would have been FURIOUS at the pale chauvenist, if he hadn't stood up for her and said that she wasn't mean. _

_"Yeah well..." Kidomaru sniffed again, his usual teasing grin back. "No guy wants to marry a woman who won't mind what he tells her and talks back to him. I mean... who WOULD marry someone like that?" _

_The tears were back, even though she knew he was only teasing. Being a young girl... such words __took a toll on the mind no matter the circumstance. She gritted her teeth and walked toward him, fist balled up and shaking. _

_"... I would."_

_Tayuya __**stopped. **__Kidomaru looked absolutely shocked. And even the silent Jirobu had looked up from his book. _

_"You... Kimimaro... Tayu-chan... marr-" _

_"Yeah. I would." Kimimaro said, totally as if there was nothing wrong with that. _

_Even Tayuya shook her head in disbelief. Kimimaro? No way. He would surely only go after the nice, polite, beautiful, soft-spoken, obedient kind of wife that she had seen in the movies. "Shut up. You're a liar." _

_The not-so-horrible in actuality insult made its way to young Kimimaro's ears and registered as high up on that list as the notorious likes of "dummy-head" and "stupid-face". _

_As such, he spun around, an angry glint in his eyes as he pointed at Tayuya. "No, YOU shut up! I'm not a liar! And maybe you ARE mean! AND a girl!" ... the later being the worst insult any of them could give. _

_And Tayuya was taken back because Kimimaro wasn't one to use such insults like the others! Kidomaru laughed and slapped his knees, Jirobu snickered and turned back to his book. This only made Kimimaro look even more mad and flustered. _

_"All of you eat dirt! I'm not joking either! I... If Tayuya can't get married when she grows up, I'LL do it!" ... he said in the mentality of a kid, as if such was a task and having to bite the bullet. Proving himself in some way.  
><em>

_"Ha!" Kidomaru chided out again. "I bet you won't! You hear that Tayu-chan! If you don't get married when you grow up, you have to marry Kimimaro!" _

_Tayuya gritted her teeth and took the bait, the tears that were starting to surface again before having stopped now somehow. "T-th-that's fine! Kimimaro's nicer to me and he's more of a MAN than any of the rest of you! See? Look! This is how much I don't mind!"_

_Kimimaro looked as if he was ready to go on guard when Tayuya walked up to him and reached up to his face. But he stilled himself, and she only pulled his head down toward him. ... And suddenly she kissed him. On the lips. _

_For Tayuya, it was just like those nice, kind, beautiful, soft-spoken, obedient women on those movies did when they really loved the guy. Those wet sloppy disgusting looking ones that involved tongue and teeth. _

_She pulled away... the act having actually felt PHYSICALLY nasty to her, even though her face was flushed. Her nose was scrunched up like Kimimaro's was... both not really understanding it as a "kiss" but looking more like Tayuya had just walked up to the poor unsuspecting boy and licked him on the face. _

_Kimimaro started wiping his lips to get the slimy traces off of it. Except... it looked like he was startled about something. Kidomaru only looked on awkwardly. _

_"Hey!" Tayuya barked at him, face growing red both in embarrassment and anger this time. "You're not supposed to wipe off your future wife's kis-" _

_"You tried to eat my lip!"  
><em>

_Tayuya looked at him, startled by his mistake. ... Hadn't she done it just like on the movies? ... Nevermind the fact that Kimimaro had probably not seen those kind of "girly" movies. "Wha? N-no! I d-" _

_"What did she do to you?" Kidomaru had run over, keeping his distance from Tayuya and showing concern for the leader candidate. _

_"I didn't do a-" Tayuya started, but was drowned out. _

_"She bit my lip!" _

_"No! I gave you a-" _

_"Why would you do that? He was being NICE to you!" Kidomaru looked mad, and poor Kimimaro still looked like someone who had... well... been bitten for his kindness. _

_"NO! I gave him a kiss! Look... it's supposed to be like th-" _

_She reached out for Kimimaro again, but he shoved her back this time, one hand protecting his lip and the other pulled into a fist. "No! I'll fight back, I will! I was just trying to be NICE to you!" _

_With that Kimimaro walked away, followed by Kidomaru who offered up his advice. "We should go tell Sakon about that." _

_"I don't know if I'll marry her or not now! Maybe she IS mean!"  
><em>

_"I told you..." _

_"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't being mean! I was trying to- wait up guys! I'm sorry! Don't run!" _

_... Tayuya really wasn't as bad of a person as some people thought. _


End file.
